


The Only Option

by chocobrot4



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Ardyn is obsessed, Bribery, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Prompto trades his body for desperately needed supplies, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, dub-con, spoilers for near the end of the game, there's probably more tags but the main ones are down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobrot4/pseuds/chocobrot4
Summary: Supplies are running low in Lestallum and while Prompto is out scavenging near Insomnia, Ardyn offers him a deal that he cannot afford to refuse. - Set during the ten years that Noctis is gone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Meet me in the citadel. You know where to find me.”

The parting words still made the blond shiver as he gripped his gun, forcing his feet to walk towards the palace. Daemons swarmed the area but Prompto knew that if he was quiet he could sneak by them. Or outrun them. They were territorial and only defended certain areas that they’d claimed.

He’d been caught on the outskirts of Insomnia, foraging for whatever little supplies he could find. Ardyn had smiled and tipped his hat at him and had hinted to a deal that he really couldn’t afford to refuse. He wanted to, but god it would help so many people if he said yes. And that was all that mattered, wasn’t it?

Curatives were beginning to get a little low in Lestallum. Potions were only allowed to be used in emergency by those who were close to death. If you had an illness that you could live with, well you weren’t entitled to remedies. Phoenix downs were almost non-existent and their prices were unaffordable for most. The wastelands had been scavenged, dungeons raided and the only place to really keep searching were abandoned outposts and small towns. He had to force his pride and wants away and take this hit for the team. No one had to know. 

Prompto felt his stomach twist as he approached the front gates, noticing how they’d been left wide open for him, as if there was no doubt in the psychopath’s mind that he’d arrive. The courtyard was clear and as he crossed it a flicker of the past came to him, dancing across his memory. This was where they’d stood the day that Noctis had spoken to his father for the last time. He could remember the prince’s smile and optimism as they had hurried down to the car. The steps he now retraced looked so grim in the dark. 

He pushed open the front door and entered the building. His heart hammered against his chest from not really knowing what to expect. He scanned the hall for the chancellor but he was nowhere to be seen. Of course he wasn’t. 

He’d be in the throne room. The sick fuck. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ah. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come at all.” The man was sprawled on the throne, looking as relaxed as he possibly could. “Are you ready to service your king?” His smirk grew as he watched anger twist onto Prompto’s face at his words. He hadn’t expected the gunner to react well to that at all. Not when his prince should be sat in his place instead of being sealed away in an undermined length of hibernation. But that’s why he’d said it. Getting a reaction and seeing the conflict in his eyes was _fun._

“You’re a fu-“

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Ardyn chastised as he held a hand up to silence the outburst. He waved over to a half destroyed table to the side of the room. “Why don’t you take a look in that bag before you decide to be rude? I think you should be showing me a great amount of _gratitude._ ”

The blond gritted his teeth. He didn’t care for being civil or respectful in any way to Ardyn. What was he going to do to him if he wasn’t? He’d already kidnapped him and tortured him. He’d already taken his best friend away. His eyes followed Ardyn’s hand in the direction of the table and noticed the rather large travel bag. It would be heavy to carry all the way back to Lestallum, but he’d manage it. He needed to.

“Go on. Take a look.” 

Prompto crossed the room, his piercing glare never once leaving Ardyn until he reached the table. Then he dared to move his attention to the contents. He grabbed one of the zippers and pulled it open. His stomach did a little excited flip. Hi-Potions. Hi-Elixirs. Phoenix Downs. Remedies. Antidotes. He picked one of the tiny bottles up to examine it. It seemed legitimate. His lips turned upward.

The chancellor looked on in amusement. Oh, he adored seeing the boy smile. The hardened, doomed look that he’d been wearing since he arrived didn’t suit him at all- but maybe that was how he’d had to adapt to survive in this darkened new world. He just loved to see the remnants of his personality from when he’d been travelling with the prince. Who needed the sun when they had this little ray of light? He found himself chuckling.

“You can walk out of this room with the whole bag, however my delicate little marigold- you know there is a price.” 

The smile didn’t last long. It dropped quickly at his words. Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “What… exactly do you want me to do?” He asked slowly. He already knew from hints what he meant. _Service him. Let him have some fun with him._ But he wanted to hear him say the words. From the almost kiss before the Archean to kidnapping him, the gunner already knew that the older man had a strange obsession and a sick attraction to him. 

“I thought that much would be obvious.”

“Y-You want to sleep with me.” Prompto forced the words out awkwardly and then worried his bottom lip, reminding himself that he was just trading his body. The monster would never lay a claim on his soul.

The man gave a louder laugh. “That sounds far too romantic, doesn’t it?” A comment about how _he wasn’t his prince_ was on the tip of his tongue, but maybe it would be best to save that insult for during the act.

“Then what would _you_ call it!?” The blond grit out. Ardyn was just playing with him now. Teasing him and pushing his buttons and trying to make it as hard as possible for him. 

The chancellor grinned down at him from where he was still slouched. “I’d call it you getting on your knees and taking me in your mouth. Pleasuring me for your own benefit. After I’m nice and wet and ready for you, you’re going to ride me, right here.” He smirked and watched the realisation flicker in the boy’s eyes. If Prompto wanted this to be as painless as possible then he was going to have to work for it. 

“And if you show me proper respect then I may even be so kind as to prepare you too.” His voice spilled from his lips like rich velvet and a flicker of mischief came to his eyes. How could he sound so calm as he spoke about debauching him in this way? The younger nodded slowly as he understood. How good or how bad this experience was going to be was up to his compliance. 

Ardyn smirked and motioned for him to come forward and the blond felt like his feet were wading through syrup as he forced himself to approach the bottom of the stairs. The chancellor could just take him now- bend him over the throne and slam into him ruthlessly… but where would the fun be in that when he could make him _like_ it instead? It would be so easy to hurt him and make him hate him even more, but _this_ would cause far more emotional turmoil. 

Guilt and disgust could be such powerful emotions after all.

“Undress.” His voice was commanding. Prompto stood there, his eyes now locked on the floor, having lost his ferocity on the walk across the room. He didn’t respond. “Do it, or I will do it for you, since you’ve already made the decision to stay.” The eccentric man threatened. Prompto could have walked away. He still _could._ But he wouldn’t. Not when the fate of so many rested on his next actions. 

The gunner forced his hands up to his jacket and began to slip it from his shoulders slowly. He could feel Ardyn’s eyes watching him hungrily. He tossed it to the side and then lifted his black vest over his head, revealing the pale skin of his torso. He let it drop to be with his jacket and then leaned down and pulled his boots off. Biting his lip, he took a shaky breath to steady himself and then slowly moved his hands to his belt buckle. The silence in the room was unnerving him and he was aware of his hands shaking as he unfastened the straps. Prompto didn’t know what was worse: hearing his voice, or nothing at all. When his pants had hit the floor, he stood there for a moment.

“Keep going.” 

Prompto took a deep breath and then dropped his underwear.

“Well, aren’t you a sight to behold?” The man smirked and sat up a little in interest. The words dripped with sarcasm but really, the blond was as gorgeous as he’d imagined. It was such a sin to try to clip the wings of the angel in front of him. 

“Come here.” 

The boy stepped out of the clothing that pooled at his feet and walked up the steps to the side of the throne. His hands clenched at his sides and he kept his eyes downcast. Oh, if only Ardyn had left his new decorations up, swinging from the empty chains on the roof. That would really have given him a reason to avoid looking anywhere but the floor. However, those bodies were for Noctis’s return alone. 

“Kneel.”

Prompto took a shaky breath and forced himself to get down on his knees. His stomach lurched and for a moment he believed that he was going to be sick all over the other. A hand brushed through his blond spikes and he flinched away, his body trembling as he moved. He realised just how on edge he was, despite trying to give a strong silent facade. He was _terrified._

“Oh dear boy, there is no need to be afraid of me. You will soon see that I can be very _accommodating._ Now, let us get more acquainted." 

The chancellor moved the layers of his shirt to the side and lifted his hips to slip his striped pants and underwear down to the ground. He flaunted his erection, the confidence gained from his years giving no indication of any kind of embarrassment. 

He chuckled as Prompto withdrew a little as he locked eyes on his hardened length, already weeping with pre-come. His mouth was agape and he could see his chest heaving as he took in large gulps of air. Ardyn’s smile twisted into a malicious grin as he realised that _he’d never done this before._ It was so much easier for those who had to separate their mind from their body and just get the job done. This was _delicious._

“It’s not going to suck itself. Would you like me to talk you through it?” He mocked. Of course he wouldn’t. 

He swore he even heard a ‘no’ under the young man’s breath as he shuffled forward and fumbled to take the base in his hand and position it towards him. It only took another moment before Prompto summoned up the courage to lean forward and take the head into his mouth. He considered biting as hard as he could, but Ardyn was immortal and although he wanted to cause him pain, Prompto knew he’d have to leave here empty handed. Maybe he wouldn’t leave here at all. 

He suckled at the head and the chancellor leered down at him after a moment of him doing nothing else. “You really haven’t a clue, have you my sweet boy? Do try to relax your throat.” He seemed so innocent. Had he even _received_ a blow job before? He reached out and threaded his fingers in Prompto’s hair again before firmly guiding his head up and down his shaft. The choking noises that the blond made every time he hit the back of his throat only seemed to intensify in the silence of the large room. He felt Prompto’s hands gripping his thighs, trying to steady himself. 

Ardyn closed his eyes and leaned his head back a little, allowing himself just a moment of relaxed pleasure. He moved his hand away, hoping that from his guidance, Prompto would continue with the same amount of vigour. “That’s it.” He encouraged, feeling little jolts of pleasure travel through his cock as the boy’s mouth worked around him. “Get me nice and wet. You’re going to need it.” He reminded. It was only when the other began choking again, did he push against his forehead, popping him back. 

“There. That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” The blond was already wiping at his mouth with his arm and gasping for breath. “We’ll make a good cock sucker of you yet.” 

Ardyn patted at his lap, hinting in the same way you would to an animal to jump up and stared down at him, an expectant look creeping onto his face. Prompto froze for a moment and then pressed his weight down onto his thighs as he stood, trying to keep stabilised on his shaky legs. Once he had risen, Ardyn took him by the arms and pulled him closer. 

“Let’s get you nice and comfy.” He guided him forward and pushed at his thighs until he’d gotten the hint to straddle him. The blond’s legs parted wide as he moved to sit on his lap and exposed his limp cock more. Ardyn could see in the flickering candlelight that a few tears had already fallen and had rolled down his cheeks in lines, staining them. Had this happened while he had been sucking him? It was a very human reaction to choking, after all. He reached up and trailed a finger over his freckles, drying them a little. He must almost seem _caring._ “There’s no need to look so glum. I might even have a happy surprise for you soon.” 

He trailed two of his fingers down Prompto’s face and to his lips, playing with them a little. “I suggest you suck them too, my sunshine. I don’t want to rip you, because who knows? I might want to use you _again.”_ The boy parted his lips slightly and the chancellor pushed past his teeth. He thrust them into his mouth, swirling his fingers around and then in a very vulgar motion pretended to fuck him with his hand. Prompto choked again and only when Ardyn was satisfied with the coating on his fingers, did he remove them.

He proceeded to move them down and rubbed one gently between his legs, slicking his hole. He felt the other tremble at the sudden wetness and reach up to grip his shoulders for support. 

“Relax for me. It’ll be easier for you, I promise.”

Prompto took a few shaky breaths and nodded, more to himself. More to goad himself on. He just had to zone out. Force himself to take whatever the other man would give him. He could do this. However, his optimism changed when he felt a finger ease itself inside of him. He tensed up and scrunched his face in displeasure. It was such a strange sensation as the chancellor twisted it and bent it and pumped it in and out over and over again. 

When a second was entered, there was a slight burning that came with it. He bit his bottom lip hard and focused on the scissoring motion he could feel as Ardyn stretched him. Two fingers compared to the size of his length? He wasn’t going to fit. It couldn’t be possible. 

“See what a considerate lover I can be?”

“You aren’t my lover.” Prompto tried to spit out but instead it came out as a whimper. He turned his head to the side, not wanting to face him. “You said this isn’t supposed to be _romantic.”_

Ardyn chuckled and grabbed his chin, pulling his head back, not wanting him to shield his shame. “Oh sweet boy, I think you’ll find this is whatever _I want it to be.”_

He removed his fingers and then lined himself up. He watched him with interest. The blond had his eyes shut, trying to block everything out. “I’m not a monster, you know. If you’re having _doubts_ we can stop and you can just go home.” He said, knowing Prompto’s mind would flirt with the idea. It really was a horrible thing to say. He could see that he _really_ didn’t want this but the chancellor let the silence hang between them for a moment anyway.

“No.” Prompto knew he’d come too far to back out. He was so close to getting the supplies. He just needed to persevere just a little bit longer with what the man was doing to him. “Just do it.” He heard the man gave another chuckle. 

“As you wish.”

Ardyn eased himself into Prompto and smirked as he hissed, his eyes shutting even more tightly. His nails dug into the man’s clothed shoulders and he couldn’t help himself leaning forward in agony. Everything burned. He felt like he was being ripped in half. He groaned in pain and squirmed.

“Oh god…” The words left his lips in a hitched breath.

“You’ve never done this before, have you? Not even with our beloved prince? I bet you’d like to though.” The man smirked at him and pushed down on his shoulders, impaling him further on his hard cock. The blond cried out and his breaths escaped from his lips in deep haggard sounds as he tried to deal with the sting.

Ardyn reached down between them and stroked over the gunner’s still soft length. “I think we need to do something about this, don’t you?” Prompto’s body betrayed him as he began to harden a little at the delicate touches. Encouraged, the man wrapped his hand around him and began to pump him faster and he writhed a little, finding that he could go nowhere in this position. As Ardyn’s dick grazed over a spot inside of him, he struggled to repress a confused moan as a strange kind of pleasure ran through him.

“In fact, I think I have just the thing to make you a little more _attracted_ to me.” The chancellor placed a hand under his chin and guided him in for a kiss. 

Prompto’s mouth was slack against his, just letting him control the actions. Confusion spread across his mind at his words, wondering what he could possibly do to make him want him. But when Ardyn pulled away he was shocked back into reality as he realised.

 _Noctis._

_“No. Please don’t…. Please don’t do this… please.”_ He could feel tears prickling at his eyes again as his friend stared back at him. This wasn’t a part of the agreement. He didn’t want a fake Noctis using him like this. It felt so wrong. Dirty. Disgusting. 

The image of the prince that stared back at him said nothing but moved his hands to grip his hips and then began thrusting up into him. Prompto clung to the other’s shoulders and tried to contain the little noises that came out of his mouth with each thrust. His length was slowly rising to attention as he watched Noctis’s blissful expression and felt him slamming inside of him. 

_This wasn’t real. It wasn’t real._ But it was still more vivid than the dreams that he’d had of being entwined under sheets of white with the other. This was better than waking up in the middle of the night- a sticky mess after his mind had wandered to the root of his affections. His eyes lowered to Noctis’s parted lips, lingering on them. He lifted his gaze to his bright eyes, clouded in ecstasy. He could hear the moan in his friend’s voice. If he didn’t know any better he’d think that this really was Noct. And this illusion was all that it really took for him to let go and give in to the pleasure that he was feeling. 

Like Ardyn had hinted- this experience could be good or bad for him. Why not just make the most of a bad situation? Maybe he could just pretend it was Noctis. A wave of guilt washed over him at the thought, but he pushed it away. This was probably the closest he’d ever get to having the prince, so why not let himself have this? It would be over soon anyway. Tears spilled from his eyes, feeling hopeless but clinging to the one thing that could maybe make this feel better.

The blond began to rock his hips in time with the other’s thrusts, although rather clumsily. The burning had dulled however the uncomfortable feeling was exceeded by the building pleasure in the pit of his stomach as Noctis’s cock slammed against his prostate. It encouraged him to carry on and he chased the feeling that was slowly starting to overwhelm him. He panted and watched as his _friend’s_ chest rose and fell, showing just how much he was enjoying this too. 

The raven haired illusion leaned forward again and pulled him into a heated kiss. This time Prompto kissed back, moving his lips against the other’s and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the pretence a little more. A small noise of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt a hand wrap around his length again and begin to pump him in time with the movements.

Oh god, he was going to come. He wasn’t going to last long like this at all. The new sensations he was feeling in combination with the attention to his dick was pushing him closer to the edge and his inexperience was getting the better of him. As he felt himself reach his climax, he shut his eyes tightly and felt himself clench around the hardness inside of him. The other continued to pump him, pointing his length up so that he came all over himself. He milked his orgasm from him until his body had stopped shaking. He tried to keep rocking his hips but the bliss that he’d experienced was making his head spin. He felt so weak and leaned towards his partner a little more.

Prompto went limp and when he opened his eyes, Noctis was gone. The man from before was leering down at him with a lust filled gaze. A pang of guilt ran through him. What had he done? 

Ardyn let go of his length and gripped his hips a little tighter and slammed into him, his desire even more roused after seeing the pretty blond dishevel himself in such away. He knew that Prompto was spent and he’d have to do the rest of the work himself although the look of self-disgust and humiliation on the other’s face gave him something nice to focus on. 

“Astrals. You’re such a delightful fuck. What would your prince really think if he could see you like this?” He rambled as he could feel himself coming undone. “Fate brought you together with _him_ so. You. Could. Be. _My._ Whore.” He punctuated with every thrust. “Just a dirty slut, ready for the taking.” His own talk was riling him up to his own ecstasy. 

Ardyn, feeling close himself pulled Prompto’s hips down, shoving himself deep inside of him. He leaned his head back against the throne and moaned, the deep velvet noise thick with pleasure. He came shaking as he did so, painting his insides. For a moment, all was still and quiet in the room, although he could hear the boy’s uneven breathing. Sniffles.

The chancellor tilted his head to look up at him as he regained his composure. Oh, his pretty little blond looked so flustered. He could see the tears rolling down his cheeks again. Good.

He sat up and took Prompto’s jaw in his hands and pulled him into a crushing kiss, holding him there and savouring every last moment. A devious chuckle vibrated through his throat as he let go and the gunner snapped his head to the side, ashamed of what he’d just done. Ashamed of the things that had been said to him because _Ardyn had been right._

“I have to say that was _very_ enjoyable. And for _both_ of us. Who knew our prince would drag that much interest out of you.” He mocked about his illusion, knowing just how guilty Prompto must be feeling for indulging in such a fantasy. “But all good things must come to an end, hm?” 

The man paused for a moment before reaching out. He took Prompto’s arm and he raised it to his lips, kissing over his wrist where his MT tattoo was covered. “It‘s almost as though you were made for me.” He breathed, the malice in his grin fading slightly. “I really shouldn’t be letting you go.” He actually felt the other _shiver_ at his words. 

Ardyn eased himself out of the gunner and lifted his hips to move him off of his lap and down onto the cold stone, discarding him like he was trash. Prompto stumbled on fawn-like legs as they trembled and he tried to regain balance. Giving up, he ungracefully fell back, not having the strength to keep himself stood right now.

The chancellor pulled a potion out of a shirt pocket and dropped it next to him. “This one is on me. I think you earned it.” He tipped him for his efforts. No doubt Prompto wouldn’t want to heal up though. The fucking Ardyn had just given him hadn’t exactly been gentle, nor had he used any kind of long lasting lubricant to ease him into it but the blond would be feeling disgusted with himself. He almost felt sorry for the boy as he sat on the throne floor, unmoving. 

Ardyn stood and fixed all of his clothing back into place, tucking his now flaccid length back into his pants. He reached down and stroked a hand through his spikes. One last parting touch as he admired how he had crushed such a beauty. Then he headed to the stairs, deciding to depart and leave him to fester. He looked back at him with a smirk, noticing how he was staring at the floor in an attempt to block him out still.

“I look forward to the next time you are _out of options.”_ He chuckled again and descended.

Once he was gone, the tears began to fall again. Prompto sniffed and dug his fingers against the stone. He picked up the potion that was next to him. How could he use this? He deserved every little ache and pain in his body. He deserved to hurt for what he’d just imagined. The blond glanced down at the bag on the table, hoping that it would prove to be worth it. After shivering on the floor for several minutes he reluctantly used the healing substance, pulled himself up and dragged his feet down the stairs to pick up his pile of clothes. 

He didn’t deserve to be healed- but the people at Lestallum did. And there was a full bag of supplies sitting there just waiting to be delivered. To get it to them he had to be on top form. But how long would they last? A ripple of fear spiked inside of him as Ardyn’s parting words crept back into his mind.

 _He_ might be the only option that they had.


	2. Chapter 2

As the months dragged on, Ardyn would show up whenever Prompto was alone. The boy always seemed to gravitate towards Insomnia when he was desperate, no doubt looking for a reluctant handout, so it was easy enough for their paths to cross. He’d invite him back to the citadel for a _trade_ and the situation in Lestallum was becoming so dire that the blond had never refused. 

Ardyn could tell that the boy didn’t like what he was partaking in but it was getting easier for him to just lay his body bare and allow the other man to ravish him. As the boy began to submit more during their secret meetings, he was becoming more stoic. His cries and screams were lessening as his forced willingness drove him to accept and go along with whatever was happening. The chancellor didn’t want to break him, but he enjoyed it when the blond cried for him. When he screamed. 

However, after their first few times something happened that changed their dynamic. The blond had actually _moaned-_ a soft delicate sound that melted from his mouth. Ardyn wanted more of it. He’d seen the pleasure on his face and he knew that something about this was much more interesting than forcing agonized noises out of him.

So the man had begun to experiment with their time together. The moans of pain that Prompto gave when Ardyn slammed him over a table and fucked him hard paled in comparison to the noises he’d make when the man laid him down and made love to him, focusing on gentle touches. The meek noises as he teased him towards a climax showed that he was so much more responsive. The blond _loved_ being taken softly.

The chancellor was quick to realize that he was most emotive when it came to praise and soft loving whispers in the midst of sex. Ardyn didn’t even have to use the illusion of the prince as much now. Prompto responded to _him._ And as much as the boy loved it, he always seemed so much more humiliated afterward for enjoying being treated in such a tender way by the man he _should_ repel. Ardyn could feel the guilt radiating off of him as he came to realize that although Prompto despised him, he sometimes _liked_ sex with him. 

But the more Ardyn got, the more he wanted. Prompto was still yet to call his name and that was what grated on Ardyn’s nerves more than anything. He wanted it to slip from Prompto’s lips and fill the room with evidence of a personal desire just for him.

Maybe he could push and prod until he evoked a stronger kind of emotion from the boy. He wanted to see him so weak for him- and there was evidence already that suggested that he _could._ All that would be required was a little bit of acting on Ardyn’s part. Prompto was still such a warm and trusting person. Why would he have any reason to doubt the loving things that Ardyn said to him during their private moments?

It was fun to use his weakness against him. 

So Ardyn had taken to following him, not being able to get enough of just using him on the odd occasion. He fantasized about learning his likes. His dislikes. Whatever he could use to make him crumble to his whims. Every time he heard the boy laugh, he wanted it. His smile seemed to be contagious to everyone around him. He could feel anger boiling in his core as he thought how the gunner never sounded or looked like that for _him._ The more time Ardyn spent watching him, the more he craved more than just his body. He wanted to contain him so that he couldn’t shine his light on the rest of the world.

A soul was much harder to claim but he was certain with the right moves one day, he could have it. 

The chancellor arrived in Lestallum a few weeks later. He’d devised an invite in the form of a love letter. His eloquent words had been scribed in beautiful cursive handwriting on scented parchment- only the best for his pretty blond. After trailing him in the shadows and discovering that he lived alone in a rancid little studio apartment, delivering this was a risk that he’d deemed worthy of taking. He only wished he could see Prompto’s reaction upon reading the letter and _knowing_ that he’d been here. 

Ardyn slipped down one of the back alleys and posted it into his mailbox, with no doubt in his mind that the boy would refuse his usual offer.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the day of their meeting and the fraud king slouched down on his throne with nothing better to do other than to wait for the gunner’s arrival. Oh, how he wondered what Prompto had thought about his loving words. No doubt he would have believed them to have been cynical and taunting. 

Ardyn hoped that the sun's hue as it merged from sunrise to sunset had looked beautiful for the boy as he walked across the vast landscape. The world only had a couple of hours of light left now and no doubt Prompto would be using that period to travel as much distance as possible between Hammerhead and the citadel before it got dark. However, today he was running later than usual and it was already black outside. 

From the moment Prompto entered the throne room, Ardyn knew something was wrong. The boy walked over and instantly began to pull his jacket off. He sloppily didn’t even bother to check the bag on the table for supplies, which was something he did _every_ time without fail. He didn’t even bother with his usual reluctant comments or tough facade that he often put on in an attempt to scrape any dignity or pride that he had left to kick start their meetings. In the soft candlelight, the chancellor could see how his hair drooped. His entire body language was _wrong._

Ardyn sat up more and leaned forward, wondering what had gotten into him to make him so direct. He studied him for a moment, noticing his slow movements. How his eyes looked heavy like he could fall asleep at any moment.

“Come here.” The boy was just about to unbuckle his belt when he heard the words and looked up at him. His face was in a slight grimace and he looked worn. 

“But I’m not done.” He slurred slightly and reached up to brush some of his hair back out of his face. “Just… give me a minute. I’m just… a bit slow today, okay?” He slipped his pants down. 

Ardyn stood, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. What was making him so compliant? Before Prompto had even made it to the first step he had met him at the bottom. The chancellor placed a hand on his arm and to his horror noticed just how much he was shaking. And it wasn’t from nerves. He smoothed his hair away from his forehead, understanding why it was so limp and not in his usual style of sharp, upward flicking spikes. The boy was on fire.

He pulled a remedy out of his pocket, suspecting that he’d been poisoned on the way over but Prompto pushed his hand down before he could use it, not wanting to waste a supply on something that he knew wouldn’t work. 

“Don’t. Potions or remedies don’t work.” He croaked out. It wasn’t an injury that could be healed or a disease or an ailment that could be cured. It was a flu virus that just had to be waited out like any other internal sickness. “I’m fine. Just a little… sick.” He sniffed, hoping that he didn’t look _too_ undesirable. Lestallum was in a desperate situation again and he couldn’t afford to be turned away- as creepy as Ardyn’s letter had been. He doubted that they’d be able to last any more than a few weeks on what they had. 

Ardyn looked down at his eyes that were half closed, showing just how exhausted he was. Just how much he really wanted to pass out. _A little sick_ was a bit of an understatement.

Oh, how he loved to see the boy suffer, but only when it was by his own hand.

“How did you even make it here?” He asked curiously. Maybe their little secret escapades weren’t as secret as he had thought they were. Surely in this condition he would have been easily mauled to death if he had been unescorted? The chancellor placed a protective hand on his hip at that thought. This is why he needed to watch him _all_ the time. His little light should never be allowed to die out. 

“Caught a lift with hunters to Hammerhead. Avoided daemons on the way here.” He’d only had a couple of hours in darkness to travel alone. He sniffed deeply and wiped at his nose. His body was aching so much and he couldn’t help it shivering under his touch. He hoped Ardyn would just be swift about it today. “I might not be good at riding you today, but I’ll try.” He mumbled, not even caring that he was speaking words so openly that would normally make his cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

_Oh,_ he felt for him. The boy was one step away from delusional. Ardyn continued to stroke a hand through his hair as he thought about an alternative. Slamming into him wasn’t appealing at all. Not while he was like this. Nor was being gentle if he couldn’t make him enjoy it. His affections would just be wasted. “Perhaps we should give it a miss today, hm?” It wouldn’t be fun at all having him in this state. It was just _pitiful._

Prompto felt a jolt of fear and intense sadness go through him. “No! No, really I’m fine. Y-You can fuck me all you like.” The boy raised his hands, waving them in defense. He couldn’t believe he was begging him to use him like that but it really wasn’t an option to leave here empty handed. He felt tears prickling at his eyes when he realized just how reliant he was becoming on the other man’s hand outs. _His trades._

“I can do this.” His voice came out so weak and he cursed himself for not sounding more confident. What he’d do for a hot drink to ease the soreness of his throat, but he’d take Ardyn’s length in his mouth over that if it meant he could keep his friends safe.

As if on cue at the thought of his damaged throat being used, he began to cough. It came out as a dry and chesty wheeze that burned his lungs and he placed a hand on his chest, as though that would help him somehow. He looked down, feeling hopeless.

Ardyn stroked down his bare chest, realizing as hot as the gunner was feeling to him, Prompto must be feeling _freezing._ His whole body was _quaking._ Slowly, he moved his hands up and slid his own coat off and then moved to wrap it around the boy’s shoulders. The gunner looked utterly bewildered for a moment, as though he hadn’t thought he was even capable of these kind of actions. The material swamped him and dragged slightly on the floor but for now it would keep him warmer until the man got him to a more comfortable location. 

“You don’t have to worry. I’m not sending you home empty handed. But the fact is, my sweet boy… even if you were to indulge one of my fantasies, you are much too sick to be taking the trek back to Lestallum now.” He took his chin in his hand and tilted his head to make the boy look into his eyes. See that he was deadly serious. The chancellor wouldn’t risk letting him leave. It was too dangerous for him. No, he’d have to stay here. 

Ardyn smirked a little to himself. He _liked_ it when the other had no choice but to rely on him. He was a puppet and Ardyn had the strings. And what could be a more fitting opportunity to execute his plans than having Prompto stay here with him?

“I need to get home.”

“You are only going to get worse before you get better, my darling. I promise to take care of you as though you are my own prince.” If he was the king in this dark world, then Prompto definitely owned the title. He was much more deserving of it than _Noctis_ was. 

“My friends need to get the supplies.” He argued, his mind hazy and thick. He should be unnerved with the other’s words but he was too tired to care.

“And _no doubt they will_ in a few days’ time- but for now I cannot allow you to leave.” 

Prompto actually _groaned_ at his words and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt far too weak to fight him. So what was he supposed to do? Sleep and let a madman take care of him for a while? Somehow he felt like he’d have better chances with the daemons outside. But right now, Ardyn was being so unusually _kind._ And _outside_ of sex. The blond wasn’t sure if he wanted to see that side of him. It was better to just envision him as a monster. He didn’t want to ruin his perception of him. Humanizing him was not a good thing. 

Ardyn chuckled. “Oh, I’m offering to take care of you. What a bad person I must be.” Sarcasm flowed out of his mouth, but it wasn’t malicious as it usually was. It was amusement. “Now, let me take you to the prince’s quarters. It might be nice for you to rest somewhere familiar.” He could only assume Prompto had been there before, in tow of the Prince as he followed him around like a little lapdog. It might be nice to fuck him in there after he was feeling better. A very visual reminded that it was Ardyn who owned him and not Noctis. 

The man reached down and scooped him up in his arms. Height-wise Prompto wasn’t much smaller, but Ardyn was much broader in comparison. The man was strong too and lifting him came easily. 

“W-Woah. No!” Prompto panicked as he felt himself being picked up off of the ground and clung to the other in surprise terror at what he’d just done, not wanting to fall. The blond felt his face heating up even more, if that were possible. “I mean… I can walk!” He didn’t even care where Ardyn was taking him, he just wanted down and he thought about struggling anyway. He shifted in his arms slightly, until he felt a little more confident with the position he was in. 

“Come now, let me do this for you.” The man chuckled as the boy clung to him and wriggled. God, he was adorable and he wondered if he’d ever been treated this way before. Before Prompto could protest again he began to walk, carrying him out of the throne room and to the elevator that would take them up to the prince’s old room. Ardyn thought it was quite nice, holding him like this in his arms. Like the damsel in distress that he should be. He liked to imagine the boy being nothing but dependent on him. 

Prompto just dug his face into Ardyn’s shirt in shame. He inhaled deeply and then gave a long, drawn out huff against his chest to let him know that he wasn’t happy about what he was doing. However, there wasn’t a lot the blond knew he could do about it. The older man was right. He couldn’t go home yet. He wouldn’t survive. He needed to rest and get better. And letting the chancellor take care of him? That was his only option. 

He allowed his eyes to shut as he relaxed against his warmth and listened to the elevator doors opening. Ardyn’s familiar musky scent filled his nose and it was strangely reassuring. He rested his head into the red scarf that hung low around his neck, not even thinking about the time the man had used it to gag him. 

It was only when Prompto felt a soft surface beneath him did he realize that he’d allowed himself to doze off in the monster’s arms. He murmured and opened his eyes to see that he’d been placed on a bed. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. As Ardyn had promised, he was in Noctis’s room. 

The man pulled the thick duvet over him, tucking him in tightly to try to preserve his heat. He’d taken care of many people in his time. Family in his first lifespan. Past lovers throughout his existence. As chaotic as the man wanted to be he could also be very caring. It just all depended on who the person was. And for Prompto, he’d light up the whole citadel if it meant keeping him warm. 

He placed a soft kiss to his brow and said goodnight.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ardyn wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He did actually like the other, however he hadn’t realized how much at the time of writing the letter. Prompto looking close to death today had actually worried him. His plan of making the other open up to him was becoming so much more than only wanting to crush him in the end. He wanted to manipulate the boy to return his twisted affections. He wanted to keep him locked away from the world for only him to have. To use. To destroy. To do _whatever_ he pleased with.

The chancellor carried the herbal tea into the room and handed it to the gunner, who had only woken up ten minutes ago. Ardyn moved to sit on the edge of the regal bed and ran his hand over the covers, feeling the contours of Prompto’s thigh underneath. He rested his hand there and watched as the other’s hands shook as he brought the cup up to his lips. He looked a little bit better now after getting some sleep. Ardyn would have to find him something to eat soon too. Maybe get him some warmer clothes to change into, although it felt like a sin to remove him from his coat now. While Prompto was wearing it, it was easy to imagine that he really was _his._

Prompto swallowed the warm drink that had been brought for him, feeling it ease some of the pain in his sore throat. He pushed with his legs to sit up more and just looked at Ardyn, who was now sat close and watching him intently. Not knowing what his motives for helping him get better were was killing the blond. He sipped at the drink and just stared back at him, his gaze unfaltering. The silence stretched on and on until Prompto could take it no more.

“Why are you doing this? I mean… I get _why_ you wanted to sleep with me the first few times.” The man had wanted to try to break him. Humiliate him. “But… aren’t you getting bored with me now?” There was a voice in the back of his head that said he shouldn’t be asking these questions. As long as he kept Ardyn happy, the longer he could keep getting supplies and that’s what he needed to do. However, the delusional sick side of him decided to ask anyway, curiosity getting the better of him. It was strange because the man was even going out of his way to help nurse him back to health. He’d never expecting this kind of treatment. 

The chancellor chuckled at his bewilderment. Prompto just didn’t know how beautiful and interesting he was. _Surely_ he had admirers? Or was he just that oblivious and naïve that he didn’t notice the way some people must view him? 

“Because you’re the prettiest boy I have seen in many, _many_ years.” He admitted and reached out and trailed his fingers down over Prompto’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the freckles. “I would be bored anyway- but if it’s much consolation, I find you to be _very_ entertaining.”

The blond just held the cup in his hand, appreciating the warmth under his palms. He didn’t pull away from Ardyn’s touches. He stayed still, knowing that if he kept the man engaged he might offer him an honest explanation. “But why let me stay when I’m sick? Why look after me?” He asked. 

“Would it be so unbelievable for me to not want to see you killed or suffering?” He raised his eyebrows. No. If Prompto were to ever die it would be by his own hands, not some mediocre daemon that had hunted him down while he was weakened. The chancellor brought his hand lower to ghost over his neck. He was willing to bet that he’d bleed out so beautifully for him too. His death belonged to him alone. Just like everything else eventually would too. 

Prompto stayed silent for a moment as he mulled his words over in his head. Perhaps he didn’t. “No… but I- I mean… we’re enemies. You should be hurting me.” He should be hurting him _all_ of the time. This was the part that confused the boy the most and his eyes begged for answers. He was scared of the truth but he had to hear it. The last few months of soft sex and whispered words and now _care-_ It was driving him crazy.

“ _That we are._ Although, I only see you as a pawn on Noctis’s board. I would have you as so much more on my own.”

The blond was silent for a few moments, not knowing how to word the question he was most wanting to ask. He was beginning to believe that that awful love letter he’d received had been _genuine._ Ardyn actually _wanted_ him. He was currently speaking of him in such a high regard too. Everything over the last few months was starting to fit together. It made his stomach twist into knots. Sex, he could do… but this? This was insanity. 

“Ardyn, I don’t think-“

“Shhh…” The chancellor cut him off as he placed a finger to his lips. This was it. This was the moment that he was going to lay the groundwork that would _really_ tear the boy up inside. Confusion. Repulsion. Maybe even a spark of desire. Ardyn was going to give it all to him. He forced his gaze to soften and he gave a sad chuckle.

“Oh, how I only wish that I could have met you in another time.” His words were barely louder than whispers and his hand moved back up to cup his face. He frowned slightly and looked at him yearningly. “I never imagined the Astrals would stoop so low as to torture me in such a way.” 

Prompto froze. Was he- was he confessing his _love!?_ He noticed how Ardyn’s eyes had lowered to his lips and he gripped the bed covers tightly as he watched him lean in. They’d kissed several times before but it had never felt like this. When Ardyn’s lips pressed delicately against his own he felt a jolt of excitement go through him. The euphoric feeling that made his chest light soon transformed into a wave of self-disgust. 

Why was he allowing the older man to kiss him? It wasn’t okay that he didn’t _not_ like this. Prompto should be rejecting Ardyn’s feelings but he just sat there, unable to move. His jaw was slack and he was unsure if he wanted to move his lips against the other’s or rip them away. Surely this was what a real malfunctioning MT felt like. When the chancellor pulled back he was breathless. His heart was hammering in his chest and he sat there stunned, unsure of what to say- or if he could even speak at all. 

Ardyn licked his lips and studied the blond. He was breathing heavily. His eyes were glazed over in lust. He looked overwhelmed and he knew it wasn’t because he was sick. _This_ was the exact reaction that he wanted to drag out of him. He continued to watch him for a few moments before he reached down and placed his hand over Prompto’s. The cup he had been nursing had started to cool. 

“To answer your question my sweet boy, I’m doing this because I treasure _all_ the moments I get to have with you.” He answered slowly, as though he was taking his time to force the words out of his mouth. “Because I suspect I won’t get nearly the amount I want.” Ardyn pried one of his hands from the cup and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles and then turning it over to kiss his wrist. He grazed his thumb over it a few times, giving him little affectionate touches and then he let him go. The chancellor let the silence linger between them for a moment, just feeling the impact of how his words had changed things between them. _Good._

Ardyn cleared his throat. “I think I should find you something else to wear.” He suggested as he moved to stand, shutting down the conversation they’d just had. He didn’t want Prompto’s mind to calm enough to reply to his confessions. “As delectable as you look in my coat, I don’t think that and your underwear will be enough to keep you warm.” All of his other clothes were still downstairs, discarded on the throne room floor. His phone would no doubt be in one of the pockets. Ardyn would keep it and make sure he couldn’t contact anyone while he was here. He didn’t want any uninvited guests crashing his little game. 

The man moved over to Noctis’s closet and searched through it to find a set of baggy pants and a loose fitting shirt. He found a thick dressing gown robe too, which the prince would have worn to lounge around his quarters. He smirked, knowing that he was _definitely_ going to have Prompto in these one day. He shut the door and brought the items of clothing back over to the bed. “These will be comfier. Do put them on while I go and make us some dinner.” It wasn’t a request.

The chancellor laid them out for the blond and then gave him a little smile before walking across the room. He knew that Prompto wasn’t even looking at the clothes but at _him._ He could _feel_ his eyes following him to the door. He stopped before he exited and turned to give him a really fake, longing look. “I promise I won’t be long.”

With that said, he exited the room leaving Prompto to his harrowing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that there was a bit of an info dump at the beginning. I'm not great with narrative exposition. Also, I'm sorry if there are a few sloppy mistakes. It's very late and I've tried to read through this all evening but my mind had just turned to mush. It just looks like words on a page to me now and I can't tell if they make sense or not. 
> 
> Anyway, I just really want to say thank you for all of the reviews and kudos. What I intended to be a one-shot has started to turn into a multi-chapter fic because of your kind words and encouragement. I'm not the best writer by a long shot but I really do hope you enjoy it regardless! 
> 
> If anyone wants to follow me on tumblr I can be found here:  
> https://chocobrot4.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days Ardyn flitted between the bedroom and the kitchens downstairs, bringing the blond warm drinks, soft foods and medication. As he’d suspected, his sickness would only get worse before it would get better and the chancellor did his best to make him as comfortable as possible as it passed. Prompto had really been knocked off of his feet and he slept most of the time away, his body trying to fight against the virus. The only time he got out of bed was to shakily make his way through Noctis’s quarters to his bathroom. The man had never left his side, instead choosing to lay next to him as he slept to keep him warm. The citadel was freezing with little power and Ardyn could feel him shivering despite his hot temperature.

Prompto had been so weak and needy and one point that he’d actually cuddled into his heat, allowing the other to wrap an arm around him and keep him close. His touches felt comforting and even though it was _Ardyn,_ it was just nice to have someone there for him. Someone taking care of him and making sure he was getting better. The blond figured that he wouldn’t hurt him. He didn’t like letting his guard down and trusting the chancellor but after hearing his confessions of love it made things a little bit easier to give in. If he wanted him dead, he would have killed him already. Fearing him was irrational. 

And Prompto had to admit it- Ardyn had been right. If he’d left Insomnia instead of staying here he wouldn’t have had the strength to have made it back to Lestallum. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m bored.” The boy said simply. He was on day four now. The severity of his symptoms had subsided and although he still felt weak and had a lingering cold he was starting to want to be a bit more productive than curling up on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He wondered how long it would be before he could go home. Another two or three days, maybe?

Ardyn chuckled at that. _“Bored?”_ He asked teasingly. “Have I not been good enough company?” There was a smug smile that weaselled its way onto his face. He knew that he had been but there was no harm in making Prompto admit that he’d enjoyed spending some time with him, even if they hadn’t done much talking. He needed to hear it, as uncomfortable as it might make the boy now that he’d collected himself. 

“I mean… um, yeah… of course you have been.” The blond flushed, unsure of how to respond. If anything he _owed_ Ardyn. He had enjoyed it, especially when he hadn’t been thinking straight. The way the man petted his hair and peppered his skin with little kisses had been so soothing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been treated so kindly when he’d been sick. Even as a child, his adoptive Lucis parents hadn’t fussed over his quite this much. He could hardly tell Ardyn that he _hadn’t_ enjoyed him being there. “I just- kinda want something to do. Instead of just laying here.” He clarified.

“Ah.” The chancellor said as though it wasn’t obvious. “Okay. Would you like me to read to you?” Prompto gave him a look. _Read?_ Was he being serious? 

“You want to _read_ to me?” He sassed him, dragging the words out. He couldn’t help the awkward smile that curved onto his lips. Out of all of the things that they’d done in the last few months that really did sound the strangest of them all. 

“Is it really such a ludicrous idea?” Ardyn asked in amusement and raised his eyebrows. _Ah,_ this new generation and their technology. He knew exactly what Prompto was thinking. Nothing could compare to _visual entertainment._ The chancellor had been through his phone. He had games. He had videos. The boy was a photographer. It made sense he would prefer that. “In my earlier lifespans, we- me and _my_ friends would sit around campfire, reading tales that had been written about great adventurers. Men who would travel on quests across the oceans.” 

The man reached out and stroked one of Prompto’s flattened bangs out of his face and then trailed his fingers over his cheek. “It reminds me of another certain group that I’ve grown to know.” It was audible as the boy swallowed the thick lump in his throat. “But when did I become such the villain?” He joked. Ardyn knew that humanising himself to Prompto was one of the biggest steps that he had to take. By doing that it would make him realise that even Ardyn wasn’t just shades of black or white. There was more depth to his character.

The lingering silences between them were becoming commonplace. The chancellor would say something slightly uncomfortable sometimes and the blond just wouldn’t reply, mainly because he didn’t know what to say. Or if Ardyn even expected him to. “How are you feeling?” He decided to change the subject and ask, wanting to get a feel for how weak he was. “Tired still?”

“A bit. But I think the worst is over.” The horrible headache had gone. He was sleeping less. He felt warmer. Prompto sniffled as he thought about how he still had a lingering cold but that was to be expected.

If he could walk, maybe they should get up. The blond hadn’t stretched his legs for quite some time. “Why don’t you give me a tour of the palace?” Ardyn suggested.

_“What?”_

“I haven’t bothered visiting all of the floors. Only the royal rooms are of interest to me… but it would get you up and moving, would it not?” 

Prompto couldn’t help laughing to himself. Did Ardyn honestly think they just let a commoner like him stroll around the palace? He’d been inside only a couple of times- one of them being the day they’d departed for Altissia. The second time had been right before Noctis had moved into his new apartment and he’d wanted help selecting things to take from his room. Someone who wouldn’t fuss over him like the servants or his advisor or shield. 

“You assume they just let me wander around the place.”

“Not even with the prince?”

“Noct wasn’t exactly thrilled by the idea of hanging out here… And I wasn’t exactly held in high regard by the council or the king.” 

“ _Oh?_ And why was that? You seem perfectly innocent to me.”

Prompto flushed as he thought about it and brought his hand up to rub through his hair. “I- uh… kept helping him to sneak to places. Like parties. Or the arcade.” He thought back, a smile growing on his face. That had been before he’d been given his apartment. Ignis and Gladiolus had been so stressed when their prince didn’t meet them at his pickup point after school. Yeah, those times had been good. “I guess they worried I was leading him astray.”

The chancellor found it a little funny, thinking about a rebellious teenage Noctis, going along with a commoner boy behind his father’s back. In those days he would have been so unaware of his fate. So carefree. It was almost sweet. Ardyn held his hand out for him to take, unable to contain a little smile from his heart-warming tale.

“Then you must not have seen the tourist galleries downstairs.” The citadel wasn’t open to the public outside of organised visits. The bottom floor, which had been heavily guarded, posed as a historical attraction, showcasing past kings and queens of the Lucis line to those who were lucky enough to be let in. It would be a good history lesson for the blond. “Come. There is only so many times we can look over your photography.” He motioned at the camera on the bedside table that he’d brought upstairs for him as soon as the boy had started panicking that it wasn’t on his person. “And I’m sure the Lucis ancestors will forgive you for wandering the halls in a dressing gown.” And Noctis’s one at that.

There was little point in Prompto changing. What he was wearing now would keep him warmer than his normal clothes would. Ardyn was a little surprised when the other reached out to take his hand and then carefully pulled himself out of the bed, holding onto the edge to steady himself. The chancellor looked over him, noting how maybe a nice warm bath would make him feel better when he returned too. 

“I must say that you are starting to look much better.” The man considered his complexion and how he looked less tired. Prompto seemed confident on his feet as he led him through the room to the door and although Ardyn could hear little sniffles coming from him, he knew that he was on the mend. The blond was right. The worst was over. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The tourist galleries were only a short ride away on the elevator and down a long corridor. The palace was so dark down here with no lighting and when they exited the shaft, Prompto found himself reaching out for Ardyn’s arms. He couldn’t see _anything._

“Um… _Ardyn?_ Please tell me the lights work down here?” 

The chancellor noticed how he’d started to hold him in a vice-like grip. His voice sounded scared and he noted how he seemed to be looking around, trying to see through the dark, as if on guard of being attacked. “Relax. There are no daemons here.”

“That you _know_ of.” He countered, dragging up his earlier words. “You said you’ve never been down here so how would you _know?”_ Maybe they’d just crept in without him seeing. As if on cue the blond shuddered. He felt like he was about to be snatched by a snake daemon again. Nope! He didn’t want that at all. 

“The corridors are mainly unlit thanks to power failure with the lights but most of the rooms are still fully functional. And I promise I won’t let any scary daemons get you.” He reassured him, trying not to sound too amused at Prompto’s very obvious fear of small dark places. There was no one left to maintain the palace and the chancellor wasn’t going to bother doing it himself if it wasn’t required. He much preferred candlelight anyway. He led the boy down the hall, using his free hand to ghost along the wall until they reached a door. He fumbled for the handle and then turned it and pushed it open. 

As they entered the gallery, Ardyn hit a switch on the side of the doorframe. The lights flickered several times before they warmed up and dimly lit the room. Good enough. “Better?”

“Yeah. Loads.” The gunner gave a relieved sigh and let go of him and moved to walk more into the room. He crossed his arms and bit his lip, still feeling the backlashes of anxiety that come with being trapped in the narrow space. “So- what is this?” He walked over to the first portraits that were etched onto the walls. 

“A visual timeline of all of the kings and queens that have been dated to rule over Lucis.” Prompto’s eyes followed the line of images that trailed around the room. There must be at least thirty. “It goes back about a thousand years.” The chancellor explained as he wandered further down the line, reminding himself of all of the kings that had passed. He remembered quite a lot of them well. He smirked as he stopped at the most modern addition to the room- Regis. Noctis would never even get a portrait. How _awful._

The chancellor waited for the blond to catch up with him but he was moving much slower, taking them all in. They were all very strong, regal figures and he felt a little bit honoured to be seeing them, when most people would never have gotten the opportunity. The evolving fashion that the rulers were wearing was beautiful but what interested him most was how the artwork had changed over the years. Paint. Oil. Photography. 

He stopped when he noticed a portrait and he looked a bit perplexed. “Why are there two kings here?” Prompto looked up, wondering if they were brothers. Maybe one abdicated for the other? No. They looked nothing alike.

 _“Ah.”_ Ardyn looked at the portrait that the boy was now staring at and left the spot he was standing at to move over to him. “ _Opacare_ Lucis Caelum.” He reached out and stroked a hand over the oil, uncaring if he tainted it or not. The king was wearing the crown and sat tall on the throne. By his side was a smaller man and he was looking up at his husband adoringly. 

“What a fuss _he_ kicked up when he declared that he wouldn’t wed a woman.” The chancellor chuckled. It had been a couple of centuries prior but he could remembered like it was yesterday how the news had stormed across the kingdom. “Alas, he was still persuaded to take a female consort too to carry on the Lucis lineage.” 

“So he had _two_ spouses?” Prompto asked incredulously, unsure how to feel about that.

“Not exactly. The woman had just been chosen to bear his children. _Matutinus_ was very much his only love.” 

The blond stared up at the royal couple, a smile pulling at his lips. “I had no idea that this was even allowed.” Seriously why hadn’t they taught them _this_ in school? Did Noctis know about this? Of course he did. How could he not? They were his ancestors. “It’s… nice.” He mused, glad that the king had been able to have happiness, even though Prompto was certain many wouldn’t have agreed with his choices. 

“That it is.” Ardyn smirked and looked at him. “Every king needs someone by their side, _do they not?”_ Prompto felt a shiver go down his spine at the way the fraud king was looking at him with such intense eyes. The boy looked down and chose not to comment. Instead he moved swiftly on to the other portraits, trying to shake the feeling that Ardyn’s focus was now solely on _him._

He tried to distract them from the topic of the lover kings. “You know, I think I’m going to have a bath when I get back upstairs.” He commented as he came to a couple who must be Noctis’s great grandparents. “I feel kinda gross.”

“I was going to suggest you do. Being clean will do you a world of good.” The chancellor nodded along with his suggestion. The blond hadn’t had a bath for days, mainly because his body was too sore and too weak to even think about getting in the tub. He needed to stay warm and getting out of hot water to be met with the freezing temperature of the citadel would have been a terrible idea. “But don’t stay in there too long and when you get out be sure to wrap up and get back in bed straight away. I’ll make us some tea.” 

The boy nodded at his advice. Ardyn was doing his best to make sure that he recovered. He’d nursed him. Cuddled him to keep him warm. Fed him warm foods and herbal drinks. As he came to the end of the room he looked up to give a small smile to Ardyn of gratitude. Then he turned to face the final portrait in front of him. 

Prompto’s stomach twisted in guilt when he stood before Regis and met his weary gaze. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The man ground the hard herb and sprinkled it into the tea. _Leide fervoroot._ An intoxicating plant similar to ginger that was the core ingredient in fast acting aphrodisiac pills. Prompto always got hard for him during the act but wouldn’t it be even more interesting to see the boy writhe as his body began to react to even his smallest touches? He already associated him with sex. He wouldn’t suspect a thing and may even believe that he really did want him. 

He was well enough for him to drug him with natural ingredients now, wasn’t he? _Sure._ It wasn’t as though the chancellor would ever have a better time to do this to him.

Ardyn made himself some tea too which was exactly the same flavour and colour and he then discarded all evidence of the herb into the trash, stirred the drinks and then carried them back to the bedroom. When he entered Noctis’s quarters he could hear water draining, signalling that the blond was getting out of the bath. 

He moved over to the bed and placed Prompto’s cup on the bedside table. He held his own, letting it warm his hands as he waited for him to emerge through the doorway. The blond must have heard him come in because he stuck his head out of the en-suite as he dried his hair with a towel. “Hey! I’ll uh- be two minutes!” He promised before ducking back inside to grab his clothes. 

Ardyn suppressed a chuckle at how he seemed to be rushing around for _him_ and he sat on the bed. “Take your time. There’s no rush.”

Prompto shut the bathroom door behind him once he was dressed and moved back over to the bed. “You were right. I feel ten times better.” A little cold still but he felt refreshed and much more alert for some reason. He climbed back into the bed, leaning his back against the cushions and pulled the blankets over him. Ardyn passed him his tea. “Thanks.” 

They sat on the bed for a few minutes, just sipping their drinks in a comfortable silence.

The chancellor finished his and placed it on the table. Then he turned his full attention back to Prompto. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his brow and grazed a hand over his thigh over the covers. “I am glad that you are getting better, my sweet.” He forced a smile as he let his other hand ghost over his jawline, as though he was admiring only his face. He felt Prompto lean into him. “In a couple of days you may be strong enough to leave.” 

The man wouldn’t be taking any chances with letting Prompto travel alone this time though. It was one thing to let the boy leave when he was healthy but when he was still a little sick he couldn’t help worry that something might go wrong. “I’ll escort you to the outskirts of Hammerhead just to make sure nothing stops you from getting home.” 

Prompto just hummed in response, as he was beginning to feel distracted and a little overwhelmed by a strange feeling he couldn’t explain. The blond could feel his heart beating faster. God, why was every little touch making him arch into the other as though he was a magnet he needed to connect with him? His whole body was heating up too. He hated how the more time he spent with Ardyn, the more he was reacting in this way to his caresses. The chancellor’s words were lost on him as he began to let his mind wander to all the times the other man had ran his hands over his body. Kissed him. Bit him. Used him.

“Prompto?”

He twisted slightly under the sheets. God, he could feel his length aching with desire already. How the hell had that hardened so quickly? His chest heaved in and out heavily and he glanced up at Ardyn’s lips with lust. Even being fucked roughly on the throne sounded appealing right now. He’d probably say yes to anything Ardyn suggested. He’d even consider _begging_ for it like a common whore.

He’d came here to have sex with him after all. He was still was going to have to sleep with him if he wanted the supplies. Maybe he should just take advantage of his desire and initiate this now. He hadn’t touched himself in days and now that he was feeling better- God, he wanted to be touched so badly. The blond studied the accursed’s face. He was so much older but he was also so, so handsome. His chiselled jaw was just begging to be peppered with kisses. His hair, begging to be gripped. The way that Ardyn looked at him sometimes made Prompto want to melt. No one had looked at him this way in his whole life- but this man… it was like he _appreciated_ him in a way that no one else could. The boy could practically feel his hormones raging under his flesh.

“Prompto?” Ardyn repeated. The boy blinked, being snapped out of his daydream.

 _Oh,_ the boy’s mind was gone already. The herb had worked their magic on him and _well._ The chancellor chuckled and reached out to take his empty cup from him. He placed it on the side table. Ardyn softened his gaze as he met the other’s eyes again. Prompto’s were glazed over. Filled with want. 

“You know… you are not the first person to dislike someone but still find them sexually attractive, my darling.” He reached up and threaded his fingers absentmindedly through Prompto’s hair, stroking it, wanting to make him as docile to his whims as possible. “And it is not a sin to want sexual relief from me _either.”_ He forced himself to smile genuinely. 

“I assume that was where your mind went since were staring and writhing a little too much on the bed.” He teased and then tapped him playfully on the nose. 

Prompto turned scarlet. How was he supposed to respond to _that!?_ “I- uh… guess I haven’t _taken care_ of myself for quite a while… and… I uh-” He trailed off, too much of a flustered mess to continue. He bit his lip and a part of him secretly hoped that Ardyn would take over and have his way with him. He needed it. 

The chancellor knew that he still had to play the considerate and caring role. There would have been no point to him being nice to Prompto for days only to wrap his hands around his throat and choke him as he slammed him into the mattress. _No._ He had to be good. 

“Then allow me to _take care_ of _you.”_ Ardyn reached over and pulled the bedcovers back. “Lay down for me.” He commanded. It had been many years since the man had pleasured another like this but for Prompto, he would do it. It would just be _unkind_ to expect him to do all of the work if he was still a little sick. Ardyn’s own pleasure could wait. After all, his plan was only to make him a begging, crying mess. 

The gunner didn’t have to be told twice. He slipped down, unsure what the man was going to do to him, but knowing that it would get him the relief that he desired. He looked up as Ardyn moved to tower over him and pulled at the dressing gown robe until it was open and splayed out under him. He pulled the baggy pants and underwear that Prompto was wearing down, leaving them bundled up at his ankles. The chancellor leaned up and gave his lips a little peck before moving down between his thighs.

Ardyn spread Prompto’s legs wider and then sucked his fingers before stroking between them over his opening. Carefully he eased one inside of him and began to loosen him a little. After a patient moment, he entered another slicked finger and he noted how the boy clenched around it, his body begging for more as he twisted them inside of him. Prompto whined and Ardyn used his free hand to pin him down by one of his hips as he tried to buck up against his hand. 

“Look at you. You can’t even control yourself. You just want more and more of me, don’t you?” The man leaned his head up from between his legs and gave his length a lick from the hilt to the head. He heard a sharp gasp from the blond and chuckled. 

“Y-Yes…”

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Ardyn smirked as he entered a third digit. Prompto did his best to try to arch towards him again but found that he couldn’t because of the weight on his hip. God, he should tie him up and just play with him all day. Ardyn realised that there were _so many_ things that he could do to him. So many toys he could use on him. So many ways he could torture him. He just loved to see him struggling beneath him. This was proving to be _far_ too entertaining. It seemed that with Prompto he always wanted to take things one step further. 

“I want… I want you to make me come.” He breathed out. 

“Of course you do you _dirty boy.”_ He teased and licked at the head, listening to him whine in anticipation. Drugging him had been such a good idea. His sense of touch must be so turned up right now. Ardyn knew that he wouldn’t be getting these noises without it.

“Please… Please don’t tease me!” The blond begged, shutting his eyes tightly. This was a hell that Prompto had never known could actually exist. He threaded his hands into Ardyn’s maroon hair and tried to push the older man’s mouth onto his length. Ardyn decided to give in at that and let the boy have his way. As soon as he gave his first suck he felt the other shudder and another moan escaped from his throat. 

“Ah! Ardyn!” The name was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The chancellor’s lips worked around his length and Prompto spread his legs more, encouraging him to continue. He couldn’t remember a time that he’d had a desire quite as strong as this before. It was like every little touch had him on fire. 

Yes. That was what the man had wanted him to hear. The soft moan of his name that escaped his lips. He only _ever_ wanted the blond to call _his_ name. The bare thought of him sleeping with someone else and enjoying it made a rage build up in Ardyn’s core and he used the jealous emotion to vigorously bob his head up and down his length as he sucked. He twisted his fingers inside of him, using them to gently fuck him.

“Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!” The sensations were too much for the other, who was already incredibly aroused and ready to have instant relief. He could already feel his orgasm building and the amount of pleasure was making his head spin. “Please… please…” He wasn’t going to last long. Not today. “Ardyn- I’m gonna…” He tried to warn him, but it seemed that the chancellor didn’t care.

Prompto tilted his head back and came hard, his moans coming out shakily with each breath as he painted the back of Ardyn’s throat. He gripped his soft hair tighter as the man continued to suck him anyway and he twisted slightly from overstimulation. “Ah! Ah! Ardyn! Ardyn… I’m done… I’m done!” He cried out, trying to get him to stop. 

The chancellor could feel Prompto’s walls squeezing around his fingers as he came. The man only pulled back when he was certain that he’d milked him dry and any reminisce of pleasure had been had. The blond’s head had collapsed back, spent from his intense orgasm and he moved his hands from Ardyn’s maroon hair to dig his fingers into the mattress beneath him, trying to ground himself somehow. _“Wow…”_

Ardyn admired his face in the rising sunlight and he noticed that a few tears had fallen from overstimulation. The gentle rays gleamed through the large window panes that lined the walls of the prince’s room and made the boy’s usual shadowed features saturate much brighter. His hair glowed an angelic blond and his freckles were so much more prominent on his skin now. Candlelight would just never do _him_ justice. 

“You’re so beautiful.” The man whispered to him and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his parted lips. For a moment he swore he felt the boy’s mouth move against his own. He reached over and picked Prompto’s camera up and turned it on and took a very natural photo of him laid there, entangled in the white bedsheets, his cheeks still flushed from being blissed out. His eyes half open. “Soon there won’t be much beauty left to preserve.” 

The blond felt another flutter in his chest at his words.

But nothing compared to the crippling guilt that he felt when he began to realise that he might be falling for the man who was slowly killing his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you for all of the support I've had for this story so far! I'm enjoying writing it and you guys have really given me some great encouragement. I'm not the best at re-reading my own work and I've just gone ahead and posted this so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. I'll re-read it on fresh eyes. Enjoy! :) x
> 
> Opacare - Dusk  
> Matutinus - Dawn
> 
> I couldn't resist giving the lover kings cute matching names in Latin :D


	4. Chapter 4

The Leide fervoroot had been much more successful than Ardyn had ever imagined it would be. Of course, this wasn’t his first time drugging someone in this way but the last man he’d done this to had nowhere near the same libido that Prompto had developed. The blond didn’t understand what was happening and Ardyn could see the confusion in his eyes when, for the fourth time that day, his length rose to attention with need. At least Ardyn had been proved right- the boy _was_ very much attracted to him, if only sexually. The herb wouldn’t work solely by itself. It needed genuine desire from the person for the effects to flourish. And _oh_ was the blond affected.

The chancellor chuckled when he felt the other nuzzling into his side again. Prompto’s inhibitions had long since disappeared after the chancellor had taken him in his mouth. 

“Prompto… I understand that you’re very much _in the mood_ today, but I think you might need to take my age into consideration.” The blond’s first orgasm hadn’t strained Ardyn but since then he’d slept with him twice. His two orgasms to Prompto’s three had exhausted him and he was starting to regret not drugging _himself_ just so that he could keep up. “I am not as young or as spritely as you, remember.” The second time they’d had sex the boy had practically _rolled_ on top of him- something that Ardyn really hadn’t been expecting- and had tried to ride him.

Prompto _whined_ at his words in a lust filled haze that only seemed to clear once he’d found relief. Gods, it was like the boy was in an animalistic heat. Would he realize that he’d been drugged when his desired subsided a little? Ardyn hoped not. He felt him kissing at his jaw and noted how his cock was once again erect and straining against his side as he pressed against him.

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to multiply your potion supply by how many times you sleep with me, my sweet. Because it doesn’t work like that.” He gave an amused chuckle, trying to act oblivious as to why Prompto was acting this way. 

“No… but I really need this. Okay?” He begged and looked up at him with big blue eyes. Prompto really wasn’t sure what had come over himself. His sex drive hadn’t been quite this strong since his mid teenage years. He’d had phases where he’d touched himself a little bit too much back then but the desire would still clear after so many times of reaching an orgasm in the short space of time. Maybe he was just having a lascivious spell. He’d already admitted it to himself that the chancellor was an attractive man and as Ardyn had pointed out, he _was_ still young. 

“I’m just really, really… y’know?” The boy’s cheeks were flushing and even though he was begging him for sex, he still couldn’t seem to utter the words to describe his need. How hard was it to tell someone that you were _horny?_ Apparently very if you were as shy and anxious as Prompto was.

The older man sighed and felt himself being swayed a little as he met his blue gaze. He felt his heart warm slightly and he resisted rolling his eyes at himself, knowing just how much of a soft touch he was developing for the boy. How could he say no to that face? He adored it when Prompto needed him like this. And he really was ripe for the taking. This is what he wanted after all, wasn’t it?

“Come here. If you wear me out, then it’s your own fault.” He warned teasingly as he moved to roll on top of the blond. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Ardyn promised, a couple of days later he escorted Prompto to the outskirts of Hammerhead. He’d returned him his usual clothes and his phone- which strangely the blond hadn’t asked for at all during his stay. Maybe he just didn’t want to have to think of contacting anyone. Maybe there was no one _to_ contact. Ardyn hadn’t asked but he knew that his fellow crownsguard had gone their separate ways. They must meet up sometimes but not enough for Prompto to worry about sending them updates of how he’d been missing. 

As he walked, the chancellor realised that he was a fool for letting the other go like this. He really should keep him in the citadel with him. The world was getting more and more dangerous as the weeks passed and the last thing he needed was for his little sunshine to slip up one day and get himself killed. He was so delicate and those daemons were just so big and strong. And now that he’d had a taste of just how much _fun_ they could have together he didn’t want that to stop anytime soon.

Ardyn looked at the lights of the outpost and then his paces slowed until he came to a stop. He really couldn’t approach any more without being sighted by someone. It was best to say goodbye. 

“So… I must bid you farewell here, my sweet.” He pulled the large bag of supplies from his shoulder and handed it to the boy to carry from this point on. Ardyn knew that if he were lucky, he’d be able to get a ride to Lestallum again.

“Yeah. So… I’ll… see you later.” There was an awkward silence between them after Prompto took the bag and then uttered those words. He still made no move to leave. The blond knew that _something_ had shifted between them. He could feel it in his gut. He’d willingly slept with this man several times over the last couple of days while he’d finished recovering. A couple of those times _he’d_ even initiated it. He felt a horrible attachment to him that he just couldn’t seem to shake and he tried to bury the overwhelming guilt that was growing inside of him. Was he just meant to walk away as though nothing had happened? Apparently so. His eyes scanned over the chancellor’s face once more before he turned.

He felt a gentle grip on his arm and he was being eased back to face the other. Blue eyes met Ardyn’s golden ones and for a second he felt his heart just stop. 

_“I know.”_ Ardyn tried to pretend that he was feeling just as much internal conflict, having noticed the look he’d given him. “I don’t want you to go either.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead, letting his lips linger. _Oh,_ it was interesting to see just how difficult this was for the other. However, Ardyn felt a slight tug too and he could admit to himself that he would definitely miss having the gunner in his presence after he was gone. 

The chancellor moved his lips lower, hovering over his mouth for a moment before closing the space between them. Only months earlier, Prompto would have pulled back and wiped at his mouth in disgust. Now he felt him lean in slightly. He cupped his face and moved his lips, kissing him with a chaste softness. He felt wetness under his thumb as he grazed it over the boy’s cheek. He pulled back to look at him and saw that his eyes were brimming with tears again, more threatening to overspill. Was he crying because he didn’t want to leave? Or was he crying because he simply couldn’t take the confusion and grief that he was feeling inside?

“There’s no reason to cry. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon.” 

The blond wasn’t sure what had triggered the tears. Would he really miss him? No. Crave him? More than likely. He took a shaky breath and nodded and then reached up to remove the chancellor’s hand from his face. “Yeah. Okay.” He said simply and nodded. “Thank you for…” Looking after him. Making sure he was safe. But he couldn’t find the words to thank him. Not when he was the cause of so many other people’s misery. 

_“Anytime.”_ Ardyn looked down, knowing what he was trying to say. He noticed that the boy had removed his hand but was still yet to let go of holding it. The man brought his hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss before releasing it. Then he reached up to begin unwrapping his scarf from his neck. He draped the red material over Prompto’s shoulders, tucking it under his jacket and then began to tie it loosely. 

“A parting gift.” He smiled when he noticed in the torchlight just how beautiful it looked on the other. The gold that was sewn into the design matched the colour of his hair perfectly. “To think of me when we’re apart.” 

Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat. Something didn’t quite sit right with him. Taking something like this _home_ with him felt even more like a sin than actually doing the deed with the other man. But if he hid it, who was to know? It reminded him of all of those magazines that he would hide at the back of his closet when he’d been a teenager. A dirty but tempting secret. 

“I don’t really have anything to give you.” He chuckled nervously. And honestly he wasn’t sure if he _wanted_ to either. That would feel even more like a betrayal. Hadn’t he given Ardyn enough already as it was? The chancellor held his hand up and locked eyes with him.

“All I want is the promise of your return.” The blond felt a shiver go up his spine. “Can you give me that?” He asked, his eyes now back to holding the others gaze. Prompto nodded and stayed silent. He _was_ going to comment about how he didn’t really have any other option. If he wanted to protect people, this was a sacrifice that he had to make. But if he enjoyed it, was he really even surrendering anything? 

“Then I will await your arrival.” And hopefully next time the boy wouldn’t show up a sickly mess, needing his help to nurse him back to health. The gunner didn’t really know what else to say, so he gave him a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes and he turned, making his way over to Hammerhead and leaving Ardyn in the darkness. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took Prompto just over two days to get back to Lestallum. The bag was heavy and he wasn’t exactly fully recovered, so he’d chosen to take Ardyn’s advice and wait for a van of hunters to offer him a lift back to the city. He’d been kind and had given Cindy some supplies that he felt that he could spare in trade of a couple of hot meals.

As he climbed out of the van and said farewell to the hunters, he stashed the chancellor’s scarf away out of sight and pulled the bag of supplies through the bustling crowds of refugees and towards his apartment. He’d have to create separate piles to hand out to make sure it was fair. It was no good opening the bag and just dishing them out on the street. People here were friendly but they were equally as desperate and he didn’t want their greed to take over. No. This had to be controlled through a rationing service that Holly ran. 

The boy fished his key out of his pocket and pushed it in the lock but found that it wouldn’t turn. He reached up and turned the handle, realizing that it was already open. Someone was already here? It had to be either Gladiolus, Ignis, Iris or Cor. They were the only ones who had access- unless it was the landlady again who was here to make sure he hadn’t died or something. Or- shit… was he late with his rent again? The blond knew he’d been gone almost two weeks, if he added in his travelling time too. 

“Hey?” He called out as he began to lug the heavy bag up the stairs. He was tired of carrying it and it made a small bang on every wooden step. He’d almost turned into the kitchen when he heard the sharp voice of the advisor. 

“Prompto?” The blind man called out as he recognized the other’s voice. He heard a noise in the kitchen and knew that he would be stumbling to grab his walking stick and get up from wherever he was sat, still not completely used to being without it. Gladiolus was up on his feet and rushing over to the stairs in an instant, wanting to see if anything was wrong. 

“You okay?” He let his eyes run over the blond’s body, searching for any kind of sign that he was hurt or distressed. He studied his face, noting that he _seemed_ fine. Just a little flushed from carting whatever was in the very heavy looking bag that he was dragging behind him. The shield forced himself to relax a bit more as he stood to the side so that Prompto could move past him and into the kitchen. “We got back about a week ago and Holly said you’d been gone a while.” And they’d waited, expecting him to return within the next day or two. But he hadn’t and that had instantly rung alarm bells. No one was ever gone for longer than a week. It was too dangerous. 

So they’d asked around, trying to see if anyone knew where he’d gone, desperately wanting to head out and search for him. But again, they’d drawn a blank. “We thought you’d been holed up somewhere, waiting for help but no one had known where you’d gone.” Ignis chimed in from an armchair, explaining while they were still here. 

And then they’d found a note in his bedside drawer from someone, rather passionately inviting him to come and visit them. The writing had been so eloquent and archaic. As Gladiolus read it out, Ignis had pointed out that this was unlikely to be a young woman. It sounded like Prompto had an older friend who was desperately trying to romance him. Presumably a male considering all of the sickly sweet pet names that were used in the love letter.

Was Prompto seeing someone and just hadn’t told them yet? It seemed likely. 

“Well I- kind of got sick while I was away and it really wasn’t safe for me to head home.” The blond forced a smile and looked between them. Ignis picked up on the uneasiness in his voice. “I mean, I’m still kinda sick now but well enough to travel. A few days ago I was a _mess._ ” He expanded his story a little, hoping they’d just accept it and move onto another topic. 

Gladio pointed at the bag and looked at it in interest. “You found _another_ load of supplies? Where this time?” He asked skeptically. A small bag was achievable- but this? He gave a look to Ignis, forgetting for a moment that the man wouldn’t return his concerned gaze. He hadn’t even commented on the bag because he hadn’t even realized what Prompt had brought back to the apartment. The little bumps on the stairs could have sounded like anything to him.

Prompto felt the scarf burn against his flesh through his pocket as there was silence in the room as they waited for an answer. He’d already prepared a lie, which would be as good as any. “I- uh found an abandoned shack in the south of Duscae. I think whoever was living there must not have made it out… I mean, they would have taken all of their stuff with them if they had.” He wasn’t really sure if that sounded believable or not. 

_“Right.”_ The shield had amusement in his voice and it was obvious that he doubted some part of the tale. If he really _had_ been to the south of Duscae, the blond must have had backup to travel that far. And If Prompto _had_ been as sick as he said he had then he definitely would have needed someone by his side to help him recover. Perhaps it was that charming mystery man from the letter. 

The boy tensed a little and worried his lip, noticing his tone. He chose to ignore it and after an awkward moment of just standing there, he looked down at the bag. “So can you help me sort through it? I kind of need to get it to Holly in the next few hours and I normally sort the ration packs out myself.” 

“I can’t see myself being much help.” The advisor smirked, making a small joke about his own blindness- something that he’d been doing more and more of recently as he came to terms with it. “But I’m sure Gladio won’t mind getting stuck in.” 

The larger man made a huffing noise and rolled his eyes at Ignis’s words and then took the bag from Prompto and hoisted it onto the table as though it was effortless for him. The advisor reached out to feel the dimensions of the bag and raised his eyebrows as he realized what the fuss had been about. He hadn’t been expecting something quite _this_ huge.

“Tell you what. We get this sorted and then me and Iggy will take this over so you can get in bed. No offense, but you still kind of look like shit.” Gladio was brutally honest as he made the offer, which very much came out more like a demand. Sometimes the gunner just needed some tough love. If they weren’t stern about him getting some rest then Prompto’s determination to cart it across the city wouldn’t fade.

And he knew that he needed to separate them just so that him and Ignis could talk about _this._

 _“I_ look like shit? Dude! Have _you_ looked at _yourself_ in a mirror recently?” The boy teased him back and a familiar grin spread across his face. Yep. This was it. Normality with the guys was what he needed right now. It helped to put him at ease and brush off all of the strange tension he’d been feeling over the past couple of weeks. 

As Gladio unzipped the bag, his eyes widened, taken aback by the contents that were bursting against the zipper, ready to overflow onto the table. He did his best not to comment and began to put them into little piles. A few of each kind of provisions for everyone. Prompto went to fetch some little plastic bags to separate and tie them into before loading them back up. 

They worked, making small talk for the next half an hour. It was interesting to know that in the last few weeks Gladio had been training with Iris and Cor. Ignis had been helping the city to plan simple meals with the limited crops that now still flourished- a job that was just as important as gathering supplies was. It was a scary thought but famine was almost upon them too. After they said their goodbyes to their friend and reminded him to get some rest, the two young men headed back down the stairs with the bag of separated rations. Ignis grabbed Gladiolus’s arm as they exited the apartment and waited for him to still so that he knew he had his full attention. 

“We need to talk about this. You don’t just find a stash of supplies _this_ big anymore- and why doesn’t he just tell us that he’s seeing someone?” Surely Prompto didn’t think that they’d disapprove of his new love? They were both pretty open minded and he was a big boy who could make his own decisions and take care of himself. It wasn’t up to them if he should be seeing an older man or not. As far as Ignis was concerned, as long as he loved and cared for his friend and made him happy that was really all that mattered.

“Yeah.” The shield agreed, concern showing in his voice. According to Holly, Prompto brought bags that size home fairly often. Something just didn’t feel right at all. “We better just- keep an eye on him, I guess.” 

“Agreed.” The advisor pushed his slipping shades up the bridge of his nose and began to walk side by side with the other to the ration post. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The blond felt bad about letting his friends cart the bag across the city for him but he really was feeling tired and he wanted to avoid their conversations circling back to _his_ whereabouts. He entered his bedroom, shut the door and kicked off his boots and then began to strip down to his underwear. _Noctis’s_ underwear. 

He felt dirty just thinking about that. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled the boxers off too and moved to stash them in the very back of his closet. He doubted Gladiolus had seen Noctis stripped down before and it was completely illogical to worry about Ignis finding them. He was _blind,_ for crying out loud- however the man _had_ done the prince’s laundry a few years back, right? Prompto couldn’t shake that thought away. He ignored the rest of his clothes that he’d dumped on the floor and just climbed under the sheets, happy that it was an unusually warm night. 

After being wrapped up for so long, the covers felt good against his naked skin. They ghosted over his flesh as though they were caressing him with every little movement he made. He stroked a hand down his chest, feeling like his nerves were once again on fire with sensitivity. Prompto rolled over onto his front and closed his eyes, trying to let his body settle down and relax.

However, his mind had other plans. He felt friction from the mattress as he shifted and grazed his length against it. He sniffed the pillows, remembering how Ardyn had taken him a couple of days ago with his face buried in them and he was disappointed when he didn’t smell the man’s familiar scent. He splayed his legs open a little wider, remembering how the man had spread his cheeks and had played with his hole. The blond took a heavy breath and reached behind, trying not to think about what he was doing and moved one of his own fingers down there. He began to tease himself a little, feeling the sensations around his rim and imagined that it was _someone_ else doing this to him. 

He knew what he was doing and he had to stop. This wasn’t right. The guilt was back full force. Prompto huffed to himself and rolled back onto his back and tried to block his thoughts out. Ardyn was intruding on his mind even when he wasn’t here and now he was hard. How could he be this needy again after having all of the attention he’d had over the last few days with the chancellor? 

He cursed when he realized that one of his hands was now resting on his chest and was subconsciously grazing over one of his nipples, causing sensitive sensations to go through his body, arousing himself even more. He couldn’t fall asleep like this. It was a problem that he’d have to take care of. He looked down to his clothes on the floor, knowing that the man’s scarf was still rolled up in one of the pockets and he reached over to pick them up and pull it out. 

_It was just like having a dirty magazine._ He once again tried to trick his mind into believing that and he willed the guilt to disappear as he stared at the red material in his hands. Prompto drew the scarf up to his nose and inhaled. Everything about Ardyn’s musk was intoxicating. He noticed a little crease and he realized that the chancellor must not have washed it since he’d last gagged him with it. His cock twitched under the sheets as he remembered how he’d cried into it as the man overstimulated him. He’d came three times that day and a part of him had loved being milked by the other.

The boy brought his hand back down and gave his length a few long strokes. He could relive that fantasy if he wanted. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had the scarf in his mouth before. It wasn’t like anyone would know. All he’d need to do was tie a knot into the center of it and tie it at the back of his head, just like Ardyn had done to him. He stared down at it for a moment longer before deciding to give into his desires and get to work on creating the makeshift gag. He placed the knot behind his teeth and tightened it around the back of his head. 

Yes, that felt right.

Prompto leaned back in the pillows and closed his eyes. He gripped his length and began to pump himself. He imagined the chancellor’s gloved hand stroking him to completion and as he was about to come, he let go, stalling his orgasm before he came over the sheets. His other hand gripped his balls and he stilled as he restrained himself from a release. Edging was a form of torture that Ardyn had enjoyed giving him and Prompto had found that although frustrating, the final climax was the most powerful orgasm he’d ever experienced. He could practically hear the man’s chuckle in his ear as he panted through his nose, not quite able to get as much air as he wanted.

He pumped himself over and over again, each time withdrawing before he felt himself tipping over the edge into bliss. He made little moans that were lost in the material that filled his mouth. What he’d give for the other man to have his talented lips around his length once more. Or his hands stroking down his chest. Or his teeth digging into his neck. He felt a huge rush of pleasure begin to build up and the boy began to drive his hand up and down faster, letting his thumb graze over his sensitive head before he was coming in a burst. He rolled his hips upwards into his touch and he cried out into the gag and continued to stroke himself as he felt wave after wave of pent-up desire come jolting out of him. 

Prompto kept his eyes shut, unsure that even if he opened them in the darkened room, he’d still feel too dizzy and dazed to function. He reached up for the scarf and tugged it down to hang around his neck. He felt far too relaxed to bother working on taking it off. Prompto stayed still, listening to nothing that his heavy breathing.

He couldn’t believe that he’d just touched himself to _Ardyn._ To thoughts of what he’d _done_ to him. This all felt so wrong but no matter how much he wanted to push away from the older man, his demonic claws just kept dragging him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The only thing I know how to write is boys and their penises and I don't even like boys and their penises all that much. I was cursed by a magical smut fairy at birth it seems.” 
> 
> \- Me talking to my best friend about my lesbianism and my lack of creativity as I attempt to crank out another chapter :') 
> 
> Again, thank you for all of the lovely comments guys! I'm so glad that I've finally been able to introduce Ignis and Gladio to the story now. I already have the next chapter mapped out in my mind. It just takes me a while to get my thoughts down into words. Thanks for bearing with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Since returning home, Prompto really hadn’t done a lot. In fact, a week had dragged by and he hadn’t even left his apartment. His camera had been discarded on his bedside table, only to be picked up at night and flicked through. His eyes would linger on the last photo that had been taken and he wondered what had been going through the chancellor’s mind as he’d snapped it. Prompto’s cheeks were rosy and his eyelids half shut. He looked blissed out and fulfilled. Had Ardyn thought him beautiful and had wanted to capture the moment? That was normally the reason that _he_ took photos. Prompto mulled over deleting it since it was quite a questionable image but he _was_ wearing a shirt. Surely it wouldn’t look too dirty, would it? His expression said otherwise. 

But it didn’t matter. He wanted to keep it. It was a reminder that last week had actually happened. It was a _nice_ memory, he decided- no matter how bad it would look to anyone else. The blond tried to forgive himself for sleeping with the man. He was only human. However, believing that was harder said than done. 

Would he do it again? Probably. He’d like to think he’d be strong enough not to but he craved Ardyn’s touch. Even just thinking of the man caressing his body was enough to send him into a dizzying lust. He rolled over on the sofa and stared at the TV, wishing that it would work. They still had power but no channels were broadcast anymore and he’d grown sick of watching the same old movies that he owned. Maybe he should start reading again. _Nah._ No visuals. 

The thought of Ardyn reading to him while he’d stayed in the palace sounded much more appealing now. Prompto had a feeling that the man’s velvet voice would be dripping with narrative expression. He was probably a good storyteller. His thoughts drifted to how Ardyn had spoken about how _he’d_ sat around a campfire with _his_ friends. It was strange to realize that they really weren’t that much different. He wondered what had tipped Ardyn into becoming the person he was today. Maybe he’d ask him the next time they met.

The blond heard the front door open and then slam shut again. Gladio was back. He had to be. The large man was the only one who was that noisy and heavy handed out of all of their friends. Prompto sat in silence and realized just how weird he must be acting. He was laid in the living room with only a little light on and doing absolutely nothing. No camera in sight to flick through. 

“Hey.” Gladiolus called as he entered the room. He looked at Prompto and knew that something didn’t feel right. He just felt much less alive these days and the fact that now he was locking himself in his apartment like a hermit was worrying. He swore he hadn’t seen him outside for at least a few days. The man hovered in the doorway for a long moment. “You know- Talcott has been asking about you. I think he kinda wants to play some games or something.” He tried to sound unconcerned but his voice had a forced tone as he tried to coax him out of the apartment. 

Prompto was the boy’s favorite person. He always normally made time for him when he got back from scavenging. They’d play card games. The blond would even play tag with him sometimes. Prompto enjoyed seeing the smile on his face and it wasn’t fair that he had to live in this world. He forced a grin and sat up more. “I’ll go to see him later. Today. Definitely.” He promised. Talcott was always welcome to come over whenever he wanted to. He wondered why he just hadn’t called by himself.

“And I was thinking…” Gladiolus continued. “That maybe the three of us could go out for a couple of beers later?” They hadn’t spent time like this together for a while and maybe some fun was what the blond needed. The shield wondered if while he’d been away, maybe Prompto had cut ties with this mysterious man he’d been seeing. He was unusually quiet. Or maybe he was just pining for him? Hopefully, the alcohol would get it out of him. 

Prompto thought about it. Why not? They’d probably just go to that quiet bar near the front of the city. It had become their regular and was one of the only places that still sold alcohol. “Yeah. That sounds fun. Haven’t had a drink for a while- and I guess it doesn’t matter what time we go for one now, huh?” The sun was almost always down. 

Gladio smiled at his bad attempt at a joke, as stale as it was. “Well, shall we say in a few hours then? It doesn’t make that much of a difference but I prefer it when there’s more of an _atmosphere_ about the place.” People still attempted to stick to the twenty-four-hour clock as much as they could so that their lives still had some consistency and organization about them. Without a majority routine, the population things would delve into chaos.

The blond snickered. “Yeah. I wonder why _that_ is.” He teased. Gladio wasn’t exactly a womanizer but he did have his moments- especially after he’d had a few drinks. “You going to try to pick up another girl again?” Prompto smirked at him. It was a shame that none of them had time for committed relationships. Prompto wouldn’t want to risk settling down with someone and never coming back home after a hunt. He assumed his other friends felt the same way about the matter. They didn’t want to cause anyone heartache. 

“Maybe. If I see one I want to talk to.” Gladiolus wasn’t going to deny it, especially on the chance of him meeting someone. “Aren’t you?” He smirked back and raised an eyebrow, although he knew fully well that Prompto wouldn’t if he was already emotionally invested in someone. 

The gunner’s smile faltered for a second, almost taken aback. Would he? “Maybe. Kinda not feeling it right now, though.” He admitted. What would he do if he met a girl? The idea of spending a night with someone who was disconnected from their business sounded somewhat refreshing. “But we’ll see. You never know what could happen.” He chuckled. 

The shield noticed the change in his demeanor. There was something that Prompto really wasn’t happy about. Something he wasn’t telling them. He had never seen him like this before. His expression completely changed only for him to try to quickly pick himself up again. He was _hurting._ “Okay. So be ready for nine and we’ll meet you back here.” The man gave him a sympathetic look. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

By eleven the bar was bustling with people who were looking to drown themselves of their worries. A couple of beers had turned into a few for the boys and Prompto was already feeling a little bit dizzy and light-headed. He stood, having reached the bottom of the cider he’d been drinking, told his friends that he’d be right back and headed over to the bar. 

There was a crowd of customers so he chose to sit on a stool to the side to wait for it to clear a little. There was no way that he was going to be fighting with all of these guys. One of the bartenders or barmaids would notice him eventually and serve him once their stress was a little lower. _No big._ People were trying to shout over each other and the behavior just seemed mob-like. He hated loud. They were supposed to be having a chilled night out and he was thankful that Ignis had suggested they sit outside after hearing the noise.

A man moved to sit next to him, having the same idea and he gave a little sigh. He rested his arms on the bar in exasperation.

“It’s like this every night now, isn’t it?” He commented on the rowdy horde. 

“Yeah.” Prompto replied and gave a small smile, hoping that he’d come across as friendly. They were in the same boat after all. He stared forward, expecting the man to speak again, but he didn’t. Prompto glanced over to him and let his eyes wander over the other’s features. He was larger, clad in a dark t-shirt and combat pants and looked older by several years. He was maybe in his mid-thirties. His _prime._ The blond couldn’t help admiring just how handsome he was as he tipped the beer he was drinking back, swallowing the last gulp out of the bottle. His strong jawline was almost begging Prompto to pepper kisses over it. 

_Yep._ He was starting to slowly realize that his type in men were the older ones. Then again, would he have even considered taking a male partner if it hadn’t been for Ardyn?

Oh, god. Now he was feeling awful just thinking about talking to this guy. If it wasn’t bad enough harboring the guilt of feeling like he was betraying his friends, he now felt like he was going behind Ardyn’s back somehow. He wasn’t _with_ the chancellor but he still felt so horrible for even checking this guy out. His stomach twisted. Prompto was trapped in the snare that the man had been long setting out for him.

“Astrin Flagellum.” The man interrupted his inner meltdown. He held out his hand to introduce himself. He didn’t look like he’d realized that Prompto’s mind had drifted elsewhere for a moment. Astrin smiled warmly at him, his dark eyes meeting Prompto’s for the first time.

“Um… P-Prompto.” The blond reached out and took his hand. “Prompto Argentum.”

“So… _Prompto._ Can I get you a drink?” The man asked, noticing how nervous the other seemed. He gripped his hand a little firmer as they shook, hoping to reassure him a little before letting it go and his eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled at him endearingly. 

The gunner’s eyebrows rose a little at his words and he tried not to show just how surprised he was that the other man was maybe hitting on him. Who was he kidding, _he was totally hitting on him._ Prompto felt his cheeks heating up a little, clearly flattered by Astrin’s interest in him. “I- uh… yeah sure. As long as you let me buy you your next one.” He tried not to sound as awkward as he felt and gave a little chuckle to cover his nerves. Thank the Astrals he was already a little bit tipsy. 

Oh god, but where was this going? He cast a glance at the bar doors, twisting on the stool slightly to watch Ignis and Gladio through the window. They seemed okay. If they wanted him, they’d come to find him. They looked like they were deep in conversation. The blond leaned over more when he noticed someone’s dark hair, just out of view. Had Iris shown up? Yep. He could see the girl hovering next to the table and he wondered if she was joining them. 

The man next to him began to speak and his attention was snapped back. The bartender was now in the middle of taking Astrin’s order, looking rather stressed and wanting to get through as many customers as possible to lower the numbers flocking around the bar. Prompto waited in silence until the rushed transaction was done, not wanting to butt in.

“I got you another cider.” The guy pointed at his empty bottle. “Sorry, the guy jumped on me and I really don’t know what else you like to drink yet.” 

_Yet._ Was he insinuating that he’d like to take him out sometime? Buy him more drinks? The other clearly hadn’t noticed the slip of his tongue because he sliding over some gil and then taking the two bottles from the bartender. He picked up a cocktail umbrella and put it in Prompto’s bottle jokingly before handing it to him. “That’s the best I could do- in the heat of the moment.” 

The gunner licked his lips and a smile spread across his face as he stared down at the stupid little umbrella. _Okay,_ that had been pretty cute. He’d give him that. “Well, cider happens to be my favorite drink so don’t worry about that.” It was rare that he drank anything that was much stronger. Even when Gladio challenged him to a drinking competition, he tended to turn it down these days. He knew he was too much of a lightweight and the big guy would drink him under the table after one. 

A silence hung between them for a while and Prompto just looked up, studying his face and how his dark hair feathered down to his shoulders. “So- where are you from?” the boy asked curiously. There was a high chance that he was a refugee taking asylum in the city like so many others. Most of the population were. All he knew was that he hadn’t seen him before now.

“Originally Insomnia.” He took a swallow of his drink. “I was training to be a healer before the Nifs invaded. Now I just help out where I can.” 

Well, that would explain his dark clothing at least. People’s fashion there never really changed much. Prompto cast his eyes over him again. He really did have an Insomnian feel about him. There had been so many people fleeing the crown city than they’d first realized. It was only after him, Ignis and Gladio had returned to Lucis and had taken the time to settle down had they saw just how big the migrating population had been. 

“That’s pretty cool.” Prompto commented, realizing that the man really was a kind person. He _wanted_ to help people. “I guess you’re pretty handy to have around when we run out of potions.” He joked, hoping he would find his humor tasteful. Even though the situation was sometimes dire, Prompto liked to try to keep things light-hearted. 

Astrin chuckled. “Yeah. I guess you can say that I am.” He didn’t sound smug about his usefulness, but instead merely a little thankful for his skill.

The blond told him how he often went out scavenging for supplies and how he helped to fend the daemons away from the city if it was needed. The man seemed struck by him and before Prompto knew it one drink had turned into two. At one point Gladio had come in to check on him and after the blond had told him that he was okay and would make his own way home, the shield gave him a knowing look as he scanned his eyes over the older man. Was he the one from the letter? Perhaps.

“Come on. Why don’t we go back to your place- or I could get us a room at one of the hotels.” Astrin had leaned forward to whisper into his ear a couple of hours later. Prompto felt his eyes widen a little. This was _actually_ happening. He was _actually_ going to have his _first_ one night stand. He nodded and stood, thankful that the alcohol was keeping his nerves relatively calm, although the excitement still was fluttering away inside of him.

The guys had all agreed that if one of them ever met someone the others would just stay elsewhere. They had plenty of friends willing to put them up for a night. “My place.” Prompto decided. “We could continue drinking there?” He suggested, although he knew damn well that _drinking_ meant something else to both of them.

Astrin nodded, trying to contain the grin that was growing and he also pulled himself to his feet, grabbed his jacket that he’d been sat on and headed towards the door. Prompto gave a little wave to Gladio as they passed down the side of the bar and his friend gave him a thumbs up in return to let him know that they wouldn’t be disturbed. The shield was smirking at him, no doubt planning on teasing him about his sexual preference tomorrow.

Prompto walked through the maze that was Lestallum, leading his pick-up down the dingy back alleys. He wasn’t ashamed of where he lived. He knew it was in a bad part of town but could anyone really afford to choose where they lived these days? He wasn’t around half of the time anyway.

As they neared, the gunner slowed a little bit, nerves deciding to hit him now. That uneasy, guilty feeling over Ardyn was back and he tried to banish it away. He tried to make light chit-chat but his voice trembled and he stammered slightly. How the hell could he sound like such a naïve mess even when he was drunk? He tried to play it off with a laugh but Astrin noticed and stopped in his tracks and reached to take his hand.

“Hey, you okay? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He said gently, threading their fingers together sweetly and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

_Wow._ This guy was just _perfect._ From his good looks and caring personality to his good morals. Prompto nodded and turned to face him in the narrow alley. “Guess I’ve just never brought a guy home before.” He admitted. He’d only ever been with one other but no doubt Astrin would assume by his words that this was his first time.

“I promise I’ll look after you.” The man reached out to place his free hand against the blond’s cheek. “I’ll be gentle. Promise.”

Prompto felt his legs turn to jelly at his words and he was thankful that his back was close to the alley wall. He looked into the man’s onyx eyes and let him tilt his head up by lightly placing his fingers under his chin. His lips parted as the other’s lips pressed against them and he leaned into the kiss. His head was buzzing and he let his eyes flutter shut. Prompto’s hand came up to stroke over his jaw but as he smoothed his fingers over it, he realized just how much like Ardyn he truly looked. 

The boy pulled back slowly, letting out a soft breath and he kept his eyes downcast. What was he doing? He didn’t want this guy- not really. He was just using him as a substitute for Ardyn and that… that was _wrong_ even if this was just for sex. However, the man had been dropping subtle hints about wanting to know him more throughout the whole night. He couldn’t go through with this when he was thinking of another and Astrin clearly wanted this to be something more. 

“Astrin?” He swallowed, trying to clear his throat. “I’m… I can’t do this. I like you but- there’s someone else.” Prompto’s brows furrowed, feeling like he’d wasted the other’s time. In a way he had and he felt pretty bad about it. “It wouldn’t be fair on either of you if I go ahead with this.” He said quietly. The blond forced his gaze up to meet his eyes. He expected to see anger but all he was met with was a soft, understanding look. 

Was he really throwing this guy away? “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“I understand.” There was a long pause between them before the man placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and then pulled back. “You must love him very much.”

The words hit Prompto like a physical blow.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Prompto managed to pull himself a little dizzily up the stairs to his apartment after leaving Astrin a good ten minutes ago. However, when he walked through the door, he stalled.

“Well, I have to give you credit for making the right decision by the end of the night- but I _was_ starting to wonder.” The rich velvet voice penetrated the silence. A chill went down the blond’s spine as he saw the chancellor sat on his couch with his feet up on the coffee table as though he owned the place. A single candle was lit on the table and its flames danced and licked the air, casting the man’s shadow onto the wall. 

“W-Why are you-“

The cogs in Prompto’s mind turned sluggishly, trying to understand what he meant. Had Ardyn been following them? Had he- _no._ Realization dawned on the blond and he wanted the floor to just swallow him. How could he have been so naïve?

Tonight had been a _test._

_Astrin_ hadn’t been real. Ardyn _was_ Astrin.

Of course someone so wonderful would never have been interested in _him._

The blond felt his heart sink. Ardyn had taken the form of a man who he’d _known_ Prompto would have liked and admired just to see if he really would have spent the night with another. 

“Come now. Don’t look at me like _that._ We can still have a good time, can we not?” The chancellor smirked and rose to his feet. He wasted no time in walking over to the gunner and placing his hands on his waist. Oh, he’d missed the stare he was giving him. Prompto’s eyes looked so full of emotion. Pain. Anger. Maybe something _else._ The man placed his fingers under his chin and tilted his head up just like how he had done as the fictional healer.

“Is it _me_ that you love, my dear?”

A cracking sound echoed through the apartment and it took the blond a moment before he realized that instead of punching, he’d _slapped_ him. His palm stung and he watched as a red handprint began to radiate across the other’s cheek. He hadn’t _really_ want to hurt the man but his emotions had erupted from him like a tornado. _“Fuck you.”_ He spat.

Ardyn’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help the look of amusement that spread across his face at the sharp swift pain that was burning his cheek. _Oh,_ he’d never seen him quite like _this_ before. The boy was breathing heavily. His eyes were glazed over with tears- but he was still staring him out intensely. His jaw clenched. 

Testing the waters, the chancellor reached up and brushed a soft spike that was casting downwards, out of his face. He rested his hand on his cheek and caressed him with his thumb. “Is it too much for me to just want you for myself?” He asked, forcing sweetness into his voice.

Prompto reached up, laying his hand over the other’s and gripped it tightly. He wanted to rip it away but he felt like he wanted answers more. _“Then why didn’t you just say?”_ He grit out. _“Why did you pretend to be someone else!?”_ His grip tightened but Ardyn didn’t flinch. The man just stepped closer. The blond took one back and felt himself hit the doorframe. 

_“Because I wanted to know that you are mine.”_

He left the rest unspoken. He knew now that the gunner was in too deep to consider being with another. He knew that he really was _his._

Prompto felt another chill go down his spine and before he could respond Ardyn was kissing him. Both hands had claimed his face and the chancellor crushed their lips together. 

The blond didn’t know what he was feeling right now. He didn’t even have time to _think._ There was an infuriating rage that made him press back against Ardyn’s lips. He knew he should just push him away and hit him again but his heart was beating faster and faster. The alcohol in his bloodstream was clouding his mind. He knew this wasn’t healthy but he didn’t care. Ardyn had been _right._ To some extent he _did_ love him. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. He wanted him- And now the man was right here. 

They broke apart and Prompto gasped for breath. The other gripped his hair firmly and tugged his head back so that he could attack his neck. He nipped, not caring how hard he was being, just letting the desperation take over him. He stroked his free hand down Prompto’s arm and then held it in a vice like grip.

“You’re are _mine.”_ He growled in his ear as he stroked his hands up and down the blond’s sides, lifting his shirt up as he did so. He caressed over his lithe stomach, his hands heavy and rough as he let them travel over his slightly toned abs. 

_Heat._ That was all Prompto could feel right now. His desire at the chancellor’s heavy petting was starting to peak and his body responded and he pressed himself forward into his touches. Their lips connected again for a brief moment but he broke apart as he felt Ardyn peel his shirt up and watched as he pulled it over his head and then whip it down hard on the floor. As Ardyn’s eyes flickered back to him, their gaze met and Prompto held his heavy stare. _Fuck. He wanted this._

 _“I’m yours.”_ He whispered, not even thinking about the consequences of saying that. His mind was consumed by alcohol and adrenaline and right now all he wanted was one thing. The blond ground his hardening length against the other man and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to get some kind of leverage. He squeaked when he felt Ardyn place his hands under his backside and lift him up. Prompto quickly wrapped his legs around the other so that he wouldn’t fall. 

Ardyn carried him over to the kitchen counter. No sooner had he put him down on the floor, did he spin him around and bend him over it. The chancellor really didn’t want loving, sweet sex tonight and Prompto didn’t deserve it after flirting with _someone else._ He swiftly worked on unbuttoning and pulling the other’s pants and boxers down. They pooled around the gunner’s ankles and he felt like he was wading through syrup as he tried to kick them off. 

Ardyn’s wandering hand didn’t help his concentration as he felt the man reach between him and the counter and grab his length. He stroked it agonizingly slow, letting his thumb brush over the head, smearing his desire. The chancellor could feel him twitching with need and he smirked as Prompto’s hips moved back, trying to push himself against him. 

“Please, I need-“

Ardyn slapped his backside hard, making him yelp and he tried to jolt upwards- but the man held him down firmly. This was his revenge for giving him a slap to the face. His pretty boy wasn’t quite going to get away with that one. 

“It isn’t about what you _need_ or _want_ tonight, _slut.”_

He hadn’t called him _that_ in so long but tonight the accursed really didn’t feel like holding anything back. Prompto felt a wave of shame roll over him but the words also went straight to his cock too. The man brought his hand back down on him again and he squeezed his eyes shut at the painful sting and then he _moaned._

Fuck. Why the hell would he find this _nice!?_

Ardyn brought his hand down again. And again. And again. With every extra blow, Prompto could feel the kitchen counter hit his hip bones. Every time Ardyn slapped him the pain got worse and he couldn’t help the whimpers that left his lips. The slaps forced him forward against the metallic edge and he tried to ignore the pain that he knew would bring bruising. He could only imagine how it would feel once the alcohol was out of his system. Prompto forced himself to focus on the echo bouncing off of the walls of his apartment.

The chancellor stopped, only when he was satisfied with the blond’s rosy cheeks. He grabbed them, massaging the mounds and admiring his work. He could hear the boy panting and sniffing. Of course, he’d made him cry. He could hear his repressed sobs. He reached around him again, inspecting his length to find that he was _still_ erect. 

“You’re such a _dirty_ boy.” He’d have to remember for next time just how much he’d enjoyed this. _“Look at you._ Enjoying being punished for acting like such a _whore.”_

Prompto made a soft noise. His mind was too blank to think of a response right now. He felt like he was in some kind of drugged up state. He felt Ardyn spread his cheeks and then he was probing at his hole, slicking it up with something to get him prepared. He bit his lip as he entered a finger. And then another one, working quickly to loosen him.

Only a moment later, the blond felt him remove his fingers and line himself up. _When had he pulled his own pants down!?_ Prompto realized just how distracted he’d been by his own pleasure and pain that he hadn’t taken time to notice what Ardyn had been doing. He bit back a cry as the man pulled him back, sheathing himself inside of him. 

Ardyn began to rock his hips, pulling and pushing Prompto in rhythm with him. The blond scrambled with his hands, trying to find purchase on the counter, but the whole surface in front of him was smooth. He realized just how little control he had over what was happening and he grit his teeth, having no choice but to _let_ himself be fucked. The chancellor was being ruthless tonight and he rammed into him, driving himself closer to an orgasm.

Prompto moaned, feeling him slam against his prostate several times and he tried to grind his length against something. _Anything._ The man noticed and he reached between them, gripping it firmly in his hand. “You don’t come until I do tonight. _Understand?”_ It wasn’t a question. The boy whimpered in response. _“You don’t deserve it.”_ He spat out as he felt another wave of pleasure roll over him. He had missed dominating the blond. 

Ardyn gave several more thrusts, getting off on how he wasn’t allowing Prompto to have release. As he felt himself nearing his own orgasm his dug his fingers into Prompto’s hips more and picked up speed. The thoughts of just using the boy like this pushed him over the edge and a rush of pleasure ran through him as he milked himself inside of the other. He shut his eyes and moaned loudly as he pulled the gunner’s hips as far down his length as he could go, burying himself inside of him. _This_ was _ownership._

The chancellor panted heavily as he came down from his high and he loosened his grip on the other’s desperate cock and began to pump it fast, wanting to see him shake as he came. Prompto’s hips rolled into the other’s hand as he reached his climax, shooting all down the cabinet draws in his blissed out ecstasy. He gave a breathy moan and squeezed his eyes shut as he finally felt the pent up tension leave him and he tried to stay steady on his feet but couldn’t help how badly they were trembling.

The boy collapsed, laying his head against the coolness of the counter. He gasped for air and kept his eyes closed, not even responding when the chancellor slid his length out of him. 

_“Maybe next time you’ll think about taking someone else home.”_ He leaned forward to whisper into his ear. 

Prompto nodded, knowing that he’d never make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than I thought it was going to be and it also took longer to write but I think that's because of how busy I've been. I went to a convention last weekend and it was nice to see a few FFXV cosplayers. I've also picked up more overtime at work, so I assume both of those things will explain the delay.
> 
> I was a little bit reluctant to write this kind of smut because it is pretty abusive. I didn't want it to be full non-con and at the same time, I needed to make Prompto realize just how much he 'loves' Ardyn. I settled for rough dub-con once again. 
> 
> Astrin: Star  
> Flagellum: Scourge
> 
> If only Prompto had worked that one out :')

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge on the FFXV Kinkmeme. It's probably one of the darkest fics I've ever written. I have ideas on how to continue this but I'm still unsure if I will or not. Hope you guys enjoy it as it can be read as just a standalone piece too!


End file.
